Owned
by Kittfox
Summary: get your hands off him little brother. He's Mine! I own him Itachi snarled. Over my dead body Itachi A sinister smile spread across Itachi's lips. As You wish. Itanarusasu
1. Default Chapter

**Owned:**

**Chapter I: Prologue part I **

The room was dark; the only light that came in was from the moon that passed through the window, illuminating two moving figures at the bed.

"Naruto…" the voice moaned and nipped his bottom lip with passion and proceeded to his neck, licking kissing, biting the soft flesh of the blond. Naruto shuddered as those experienced and long fingers toyed with his nipple. He gasped and arched, his eyes shut tight.

"Naruto…" The voice whispered huskily to his ear, cupping and massaging his crotch underneath the thin fabric of his pants. "A…ahhh!" He threw his head to the side, his body trembling with pleasure; he clutched the other's shirt in a deathgrip The other chuckled breathily and licked the newly exposed skin at wriggling boy's neck. Moving back upwards, he licked the boy's ear and bit softly at the flesh. Naruto gasped and moaned beneath, electric like volts of pure ecstasy traveling inside him sending his senses to overdrive. He released his hold to the other's shirt and forcefully captured the other's lips. Both of them moaned as their tongues danced with each other. "Naruto…" Suddenly the other pulled away. Naruto whimpered at the lost and reached his hands pull his lover back. The other straddling his waist only captured both of his hands and pinned them with one of its own. "Naruto…" The boy tried to move beneath to create friction to his needing body but the other only squeezed him tighter and pressed him down the mattress harder making the boy completely immobile.

"No…please." Naruto whimpered tears of frustration and pleasure stained his cheeks. "Naruto. Look at me." The voice commanded him. He opened his eyes and faced his captor. The other groaned and controls its own urges. The boy looked so delectable with those bright blue eyes darkened, glazed and fogged with lust, his mouth opened breathing hard. "fuu…"

The other crushed its lips to the boy's own. "You're mine forever. I own you. Do you understand?" The boy failed to answer, his mind too misted and seemed to stop to function. The other ground it's hips to the boy's own making them both gasp. "Do you understand?" The boy nodded and forced his abused lips to form the words. "H…Hai. Itachi. You own me now and forever. Aa…ahhh!"

The boy almost screamed in pleasure when itachi rubbed both if their erections together before moving away and removing both of their pants. "Good. Remember that always." He smirked.

**6 years ago:**

Itachi was bent over, putting on his sandals. "Aniki, where are you going? You promised that you will help me with my shuriken practice today." He looked up and saw his little brother Sasuke frowning a little. He brought his finger up and the boy closed his eyes. Itachi poked his little brother's forehead. "I'm sorry outoto. I have my duties to attend to. Ask help from father. When I have the time I'll teach you." Itachi was already walking. The younger boy rubbed his forehead.

"Ikimasu.' Itachi stepped out and closed the door. Sasuke let his hand fall to the side ad frowned at the door. "Usutski." He sighed and went to the kitchen where both of his parents are. His father sitting by the table reading the newspaper and his mother making his lunch. He sat down. (a/n the Uchiha's are traditional folks. The way they dine is the traditional way Japanese do where tables are really short and they sit on their knees at small cushions at the floor.) His father put down the newspaper and smiled kindly to the boy. "Itachi left again didn't he?" A rhetorical question but still the boy answered. "Hai. I really can't understand oniichan."

His father sighed and smiled at the boy. "You're brother is busy at his work Sasuke. He is hard to understand. I'm afraid…" He shared a look with his wife which went unseen by the boy. "…that no one really understands your brother."

His mom placed his lunchbox in the table at front of him. "Don't worry Sasuke-chan. I'll help you with your training later." Her voice light and kind. Sasuke shook his head and smiled to both of his parents before bowing and standing up with the lunchbox on his hand. "Iie. Daijobu. Ja mata ne Otouchan, Okaachan." He bowed to both of them receiving an acknowledging nod each; he left to attend his classes.

**Break: With Naruto**

The blond boy threw rocks at the river. The afternoon he had endured was the same as any other day that he had for his whole life. Full of hate, glares, distrust, and teasing from the villagers and their children, as soon as the classes finished he slowly made his way to the forest where he mostly spends his time to escape from all that hate. His hands groped the ground for another stone. He looked down, apparently he ran out of rocks to toss. He saw a rather large one however and he stood up and picked up the rock with both hands and tossed the rock to the water with a big splash. He let his arms fall to his side, his shoulder slumped and his head fell to his chest. He shook his head and straightened. No. He won't cry.

"You'll be killing the fish if one of those lands on them." A familiar voice came from behind him. A grin formed on his face he turned around. "Itachi-niichan!"

Itachi was standing there watching him with a slight smirk. The boy ran towards the elder ninja with a hug. He suddenly realized that the older ninja was holding something. He looked curiously at the small container and smelled. "Ramen!" He hugged the uchiha tighter, jumping in happiness and grinning like a fool. Itachi had to smile at the boy's reactions and welcome. He pats the blond boy's head affectionately and disentangled himself from the embrace. He made his way to a big oak tree and sat down. Naruto followed suit and sat beside him, his eyes tuned to crescents and was smiling happily.

He reached for the food when Itachi held it away. He pouted. Try as he might, he could not reach it. Itachi's arm is to long. He crossed his arms and huffed, pouting. "Itachi-nii you're mean." Again the elder boy smiled at him and ruffles his hair before putting the food down to his lap. Immediately his face broke back to a grin. He tore of the cover and snapped the chopsticks apart. "Itadaikimasu!"

Itachi watched the boy eat slightly amused; he looked away and closed his eyes, leaning back at the trunk of tree he relaxed. The sound of nature and Naruto's slurping filling his ears. He thought back of his brother back home. He frowned a little.

"Itachi-nii?" He opened his eyes to meet the brightest and cloudless blue eyes of Naruto. The boy's face was close to his, looking at him slightly troubled. The corners of his lips twitched but his face remains impassive. "Daijobu desu ka? I didn't do something wrong did I?" The blond boy's eyes was now looking anywhere but him and was biting his lip.

Itachi's gaze softened and he kissed the boy's forehead. "Daijobu desu Naru-chan and no, you didn't do anything wrong." Naruto breathed a sigh of relief and yawned cutely. Itachi smiled. "Go ahead. Sleep, I'll wake you up in an hour so we could train." Naruto nodded sleepily and curled to the older boy's chest. Itachi's arms reflexively encircled the blond. Naruto yawned again before falling to unconsciousness.

**Itachi:**

He fiddled and toyed with he boy's hair as he sleeps on his chest. Naruto purred and he smiled. Honestly, He could swear that his blond angel is just like a cat. He closed his eyes and rests his chin the younger boy's head. Remembering earlier when he saw the blond throwing rocks at the water. Countless times he had seen that expression on the boy's face when he thought he was alone. Countless times he had seen Naruto stops his tears before it even begun. He cursed. Damning the villagers and their insolence.

'They are so blind.'

People wonder why he so cold and emotionless. It is simply because he knew who these people really are and he grew tired. Tired of the sightless adoration and praise. Tired of people expecting him to be always the best. Tired of always having his choices monitored by his clan. Tired of everything that concerns those two faced maggots.

So he gave his love to one who should receive the most right to receive yet is deprived the chance. Naruto. It is so sickening, these villagers. The way that they showered unquestioned adoration and respect is so sickening. It is misplaced. Blinded by their infatuation, by his clan name, by his service to the village, they gave him everything easily without him even asking. If anymore they would treat him like god. Yet they treat the hero who bears their worst dreams with ill contempt and hatred.

When he met the boy, he immediately became drawn to him. To one who bears the kyuubi, he is the most pure, innocent person he had met. As he spends more time to the boy, Naruto always manage to bring out his buried and unused emotions at each encounter. The boy's naivety and raw determination and strength draw him closer. He became more and more comfortable with him and he often seeks the blonde's company. But even with Naruto's hunger for attention, he was untrusting when it is so freely given to him. This strung a chord at his heart. So he made his way to win the blonde's trust. The only thing in this village of fools that is worth attaining.

Naruto's love is pure and true. The boy loved him for who he truly is not his work or him being an uchiha. The boy even changed him for the better. In some way, he thanked that the boy is deprived with any acts of kindness from others. It only means that he is the blond boy's first to everything and that he owns him. He isn't selfish nor is he possessive. But to Naruto…

His eyes turned crimson. The commas of the sharingan turning wildly. He held the boy tighter to his chest. "I own you. Remember that." He whispered the sleeping boy's ear. Naruto mumbled something incoherent and he snuggled deeper to Itachi falling to a deeper slumber.

Itachi smirked and closed his eyes enjoying the company of his only true love one.

**Break: **

**Thwak! Thwak!** Two shurikens hit the target dead center. A smile crawled up to his lips. Naruto whooped and jumped up and down in joy. Itachi nodded at him approvingly before going to the tree and removing the shurikens.

"Ne, ne, Itachi-nii?" The blond grab hold of the brunette's shirt and tugged. Itachi's gaze fell to him and was questioning. "Ano..." Naruto blushed slightly before flashing out a foxy grin. "Arigato! You always help me with my lessons even when you have work to do."

Itachi's features softened and he grasped the boy's hand with his own and squeezed. 'cute.' They started walking back to town holding hands. "It's nothing Naru-chan. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Itachi was looking ahead while Naruto savored the feeling of the warmth at his hand. 'I like it when Itachi-niichan always finds time to train or just be with me demo what about his work? I don't want Itachi-chan to be in trouble because of me.' He looked at the other boy worried.

"It's okay Naru-chan. You don't get in the way of my work. Besides, if the Hokage needs me he would have sent a message by now." Itachi answered his thoughts still looking ahead. Naruto blinked before pouting, slightly annoyed. Itachi always seems to know what he is thinking. Not only is it unnerving at times but it is also not fair! He can't tell what the other is thinking!

'Wait, maybe it's a jutsu or something. Or maybe its one of Itachi-chan's bloodline limit when his eyes turn red with wheels like thigies. That's it! I'm so smart!' The blond nods his head approving and praising his genius idea

Itachi looked at him curiously before letting out a small chuckle. "It's not a bloodline limit you know nor is it ninjitsu. I just know what you are thinking because I do."

This time Naruto was freaked out. "Eeeeehhh?" His face contorted in confusion and bewilderment. "You're so weird Itachi-nii."

Itachi looked amused. 'Mm…really? Ever think about that I care and know you so much that I already know what you're thinking about. Or had it ever crossed you that you're so simple minded and predictable that it's so easy to tell what is running in that blond head of yours?"

Naruto frowned and thought a little though annoyance still evident on his face. "But what about me! I don't know what you're thinking. It's not fair!"

Itachi only smirked and continued walking without answering the blond. 'Besides, I don't think Naruto would like what I'm actually thinking when I with him.' Naruto silently fumed at the other's lack of response. But his temper flew away when he remembered. Itachi just laughed! He suddenly felt happy.

'Itachi-niichan never laughed nor had he ever smiled when I first met him. It makes me happy and feel special somehow when we share those moments because he says that I am the only one that makes him smile.'

He hummed a happy tune as they walked. Itachi seemed happy too if you looked more closely. At first glance his face may still look devoid of emotion but Naruto knew that Itachi was happy. He knows what the older boy is feeling like he knows that the sky is blue and it takes 3 minutes for ramen to cook.

'It must be like how Itachi-chan know how I think only I know what he is feeling.'

They are nearing town, suddenly Naruto grew nervous and started to slide off his hand from itachi's grasp. Itachi looked down unto him and only held his hand tighter. Itachi stopped walking. "It's okay Naru-chan" Itachi let go of the boy's hand and turned to his back and looked over his shoulder to the blond. Naruto looked at him confused.

"Hop on. We're going to travel by the roofs." He answered the boy's unasked question.

A grin spread on Naruto's face and he jumped to the older boy's back. Itachi held the boy securely. "Hold on to me tight. We'll be going in fast" Naruto nodded eagerly, excitement obviously present. "Hai!"

There was a small curve at Itachi's lips before he jumped up to one roof speeding off faster than a bullet.

They land safely in front of Naruto's front door. The blond looked so dazed. Suddenly he broke to a giggling fit. "Oh Man! That was so cool! Let's do that again next time Itachi-niichan!" Itachi smiled and kissed his forehead. "See, you tomorrow Naru-chan. And remember. No ramen tonight." The blond pouted. "Awww!" This passed however and Naruto hugged the other boy smiling. "See you later It-chan!" He opened the door and went inside and closing it afterwards leaving the Itachi just outside.

'It-chan?' Itachi shook his head before walking away heading for the Uchiha compound. 'He's so amusing.'


	2. chapter I

**Thank you guys for all your reviews. I wasn't planning to continue this fic actually. Buuuuttttt……shrugs it's a break from the other fanfic I'm writing. **

**Disclaimer:**

**Do I even have to state the obvious?**

**Chapter II: Prologue part II**

"How are you these days Itachi? It's rare for us to see you anymore. It seems like that your job as an ANBU captain is eating up all your time." His mom pours some tea at his cup. He nodded to her as a sign of thanks. His younger brother sat beside him eating quietly as so his father.

"Yes. I'm fine."

"It must be tiring for you but we understand. Of course with talents like yours, its no wonder that Hokage-sama gives you far more missions than others. You are an Uchiha after all."

The chopsticks holding the food stopped at midair. Itachi carefully put the food back at his plate and wipe his mouth with the napkin. "I've just remembered. I have duties to attend to."

"But you still haven't finished your dinner Itachi-kun." His mother looks at him with worry as his face remains unreadable.

"It's alright dear. Working as an ANBU captain is a rather tedious job. Loosing his dinner is but only a small sacrifice. Go ahead son." He bowed to his father and stands up.

"Aniki…"

The corner of his eyes met his brothers. He could see the disappointment marking the boy's face. "I am sorry outoto. Ask someone else to help you with your training. "He bowed to his parents and sent a brief nod to his brother. "I'm going."

There was a knock on his door. Naruto looked up from his steaming cup of ramen and wondered. He hesitated for a moment before standing up and opened his front door. His lips slowly stretched to a wide happy smile. "It-chan!" He glomps the older boy.

Itachi's lips curled to a small smile of his own as he kisses the boy's golden mop. "Good evening Naru-chan." His voice was soft and affectionate.

Naruto grinned before letting go and looking at the older boy with curiosity. "Ne, ne Itachi-nii. Why are you here? It is already nighttime." Itachi quirked an eyebrow. "Why? Do I need a reason to visit you?" The whiskered boy blinked before shaking his head and clasping the older boy's hand, pulling him inside the house. "You're so weird." He muttered but that didn't stop the blush that colored his cheeks. Itachi closed the door by pushing it with his foot.

"I'm having dinner right now." The blond boy said as he led the older boy to the kitchen, their hands still clasps together. "Aa…" Itachi replied as their feet padded over the clean wooden floors. They entered the room. Suddenly Naruto stopped, 'Too late!' his mind screamed. Itachi caught sight of the steaming cup of ramen at the table.

"A..ano…" Naruto let's go of the older boy's hand and scratched the back of his head. Itachi walked towards the table and picked up the cup. All excuses made by the blond boy were ignored as he headed to trash bin. He heard a cry of protest behind his back; he looked over his shoulder and saw Naruto close to tears. He held the cup over the bin. The boy practically begged. "Please don't Itachi-nii. That's my last cup of Ramen! I'll do anything! Please!"

The corners of the lips of the young Uchiha twitched. "Anything?" Naruto nodded his head furiously. Itachi's eyes narrowed. "No." He lets go of the cup.

Everything seems to go on slow motion. "NOOOOOOOO!" Naruto screamed as he ran towards the falling cup. He tripped and fell, his eyes widens as he watched the cup disappear to the cruel orange colored container. Distantly he heard his world break like glass. He lays still frozen at the floor, his hand still outstretched. Itachi watch this whole scene with amusement as he slowly walks toward the boy. He kneels down beside the boy and lifts the boy as he stands up. The blond clings at older boy's neck as Itachi carries him at front. Naruto took a shuddering gasp. Before…

"UWAAAAHHHH!" His tears falling like waterfalls, he buries his head at the older boy's shoulder. Itachi pats his back comfortingly as his body shook as he sobbed. "Why! You're so mean."

Itachi deposited the boy at the chair brushed away the tears. He cupped the blond boy's chin and makes him look at his face. "I told you not to eat ramen."

The blond boy only sniffed. Itachi sighed and produced something from his pockets. He took one of the smaller boy's hands and held it. He placed an apple and stood up ruffling the boy's hair. He made his way to the blonde's room.

Naruto's eyes are wide in disbelief as he still sat on the chair looking at the innocent red thing on his hand. "An apple? I understand eating apple for breakfast but for dinner? IT-chaaaann!"

The boy whined as the brunette came back to the kitchen this time out of his anbu gear sporting a loose long sleeved black shirt and baggy pants. He leaned at the doorframe wearing his normal black face and was looking at the blond expectant.

"Fine." Naruto grumbled and took a bite at the apple. "Meanie."

Itachi smirked and opened the boy's fridge. Naruto eyes followed the Uchiha as he chew. "ne, ne. Itachi-nii? Are you going to stay for the night?

The older boy came back to the table holding a clear glass and a jug of orange juice. He sat down at the chair opposite of the blond. "Hai. Or is it…I'm overstaying my welcome?"

Naruto shook his head furiously and hid his happy smile behind the apple he's eating. His tan cheeks are slightly dusted with the color of pink. "Iie. I really like it when itachi-nii stays with me and holds me when I sleep. It's warm."

The older brunette's lips slightly curved. 'kawaii.'

**Itachi:**

The boy's breathing against his chest. Itachi's fingers sent ghost like touches at the blonde's face, outlining the jaw and moving the golden strands of hair off the whiskered boy's face.

It is at night when the boy sleeps that Itachi likes best. When his angel's face relaxes from the mask he always wears.

The gopher hat tipped and fell to the closed eyes of the blond and Itachi smiled. He replaced the hat and bends closer to kiss those soft pink lips. He pulled back slightly to take a better look of the younger boy.

The moon's silver rays illuminating them from the darkness of the room, the golden mop of the boy curled up to his chest glowed like a halo.

The blond mumbled something incoherent at his sleep and started shaking. His brows knitted and there was a frown on his face.

Itachi pulled the whiskered boy closer to his body and made some soothing noises. Eventually Naruto stopped shaking and resumed his peaceful slumber with a small smile on his lips.

The older boy sighed and let the warmth of the blond mingle with his own. He closed his eyes and let the sleep crawl up to him.

Morning came far earlier than it should at Naruto's book. He resisted the urge to whine at the loss of heat from the other side of the bed. He buried his head further to his pillows in attempt to go back to sleep. The smell of something cooking reached his nose and he slowly sat up seeming that sleep won't come back with his empty stomach grumbling loud. He picked up his pillow and slowly walked towards the kitchen.

Itachi placed two pairs of chopsticks on the table as well as two cups, one containing hot chocolate and the other coffee. He is already placing the two bowl containing yakisobas at the table when the sleepy blond came into the kitchen.

"Ohayo It-chan." Naruto yawned cutely still clutching his pillow. His oversized white shirt showed off one of his smooth and slender shoulder as he rubs his eyes. He yawned again as his gofer hat tipped and fell to the ground.

Itachi bends down to the floor and picked the hat as well as pulling the pillow out of the blonde's grasps. "Ohayou." He kissed Naruto's forehead and straightened up. The items in his hands poofed and was gone as he sat down the chair. Naruto followed and sat down on his, no longer surprised and awed by the feat after too many times he saw it besides its too much for his sleep muddled brain to process at the moment. The things are back in the room.

"Itadaikimasu." They both sounded and Naruto immediately dug in. His sleepiness going away by the mere smell of food. Itachi still has his food untouched as he took a sip from his cup of coffee and tuned another page of the newspaper he's reading.

Naruto burped and drank some of his drink. He's still hungry. He eyed the older boy's bowl. Itachi just in time looking out of his paper to get his coffee caught the look. He pushed his own bowl to the blond and picked his cup to drink once more His face is hidden behind the newspaper.

"Arigato!" The blond grinned widely as he viciously attacks the food. There was only a sound of hn behind the papers at the other end.

**Break:**

**Itachi:**

He padded over the tayatami mats almost soundless as he heads for his room at his house. He's already reaching the stairs when voices coming from the living room reached his ears. He would have left and continued if not for the topic being talked about.

"…not attending. He's spending too much time with the demon boy. Itachi's being brainwashed by that Monster!" the owner of the voice slightly familiar, Itachi's eyes narrowed. He recognized the voice as one of the main representatives of the Uchiha branch.

"I see. It's not good if he's loosing focus. Especially if it's because of that fox. After all, he caries the proud name of the Uchiha on his shoulders." Floated the voice that could only be his father.

"What do we do to amend this problem?" At this Itachi was slightly surprised at the sound of the voice of her mother. He stealthily moved closer at the living room. He pressed himself to the wall, merging with the shadows. He started to sense the different chakra signatures inside that room while keeping his own suppressed.

His hands curled. Almost all of the Uchihas elders are present in that room except for his younger brother. 'Still training to follow my footsteps? Foolish little brother.'

It was again his father who answered the question. "Itachi is old enough and very well talented at his profession; we could not restrict him at whatever he does. However the young fox is another story. We could simply threaten the boy and force him to stop all this nonsense of seeing Itachi. Unless anyone else has other ideas?"

"Why don't we just kill the boy? Surely no one would miss him." One of the people in the room suggested.

There was silence. "The hokage made a rule not to lay a finger at that demon. We could simply make it look like an accident or frame someone else. The hyuugas are getting too high on themselves. It's the perfect opportunity."

Already Itachi was fingering the sharp edges of his sword controlling his rising rage, 'fools.'

"Fine. I agree. It is the perfect opportunity to show those hyuggas their proper places as well as ridding this Village's demon." It was the voice of his father. Itachi stops playing with the blade and clutched the handle hard.

Everything in his sight turns at the shade of red. The wheels of the Mangekyou sharingan spin wildly. A bloodthirsty smile crawled up to his lips, he slides open the wooden doors as the surprised and shocked faces of the people greeted him. The sight of them only fueled his urge to kill like always. But this time he would satisfy the thirst. "good afternoon otousan, okaasan."

"Itachi!"

He ignored his mother's surprised call and he turned to face the others. "Good afternoon as well minnasan. I am back." the doors behind him closed soundlessly.

**Sasuke:**

Sasuke is running his way back to the uchiha compound smiling. He spent extra hours at the training grounds running over his skills longer than usual. 'I wonder what okaachan and otouchan would say now that I've already perfected my shuriken throwing. Aniki…I will make you see that I could reach your level and maybe then you will acknowledge me.' He paused. The hairs behind his neck stood and he feels that something was prickling his skin. The kind that you get when you're watched intensely. He turned around and looked up at the pillar where felt the gaze was coming from.

'nani?' there was no one. He shrugged his shoulders and continued running towards home.

He was nearing. Somehow the new feeling of dread gets heavier and heavier at each step. 'Nani? Why is it I feel this way?' He slowed down to a walk. The compound is dark and silent. Very unusual since the lights of the paper lanterns go out very late at night and usually the road is loitered by the other members of the clan. 'Where is everyone?' he is getting nervous.

He slid open the door of his house and went in. "Tadaima! Otouchan, Okaachan." He hastily removed his sandals and walked the wooden floors. The house is silent and dark. He headed for the his father's study. "Otouchan?" The room was empty. He headed for the kitchen where his mother should be making dinner. "Okaachan, I'm back." Again there was no one in the room. He felt the rising fear slowly crawl up deep inside him taking root. He headed for the living room and stopped at the door. There was something horrible behind the doors. He could feel it. Beads of sweat trickled down his skin. His skin grew cold and clammy. He's afraid.

It is almost all that he could do not to let his teeth chatter in fear. Slowly his hands rose shakily to the door. "I must…As a ninja I must not show fear. Aniki won't.' He gulped the huge lump in his throat and went in.

His eyes widened. "OTOUCHAN, OKAACHAN!" his parents lie atop of each other at the floor. The tayatami mats are drenched with blood. He stepped forward only to stop. 'Someone else is in this room!'

Indeed there was someone and that someone was standing near the dead bodies of his parents. The person hidden by the shadows. "Who are you!" What have you done to my parents!"

The clouds outside moved and let the moon's rays shine through the open window. It was his brother.

"Okaeri otouto." Came his older brother's welcome.

"Aniki? What happened to father and mother? Shouldn't the rest of the anbu be chasing the killer?"

His questions was stopped with the shuriken missed hitting him by mere inches. "Aniki?" He asked uncertain. All that he could think of is that his brother just threw a shurken towards his direction and is imbedded deep at the wall behind him.

"foolish little brother." Itachi walked towards him. He steps back as his brother walks forward. "Anik, Naze?" His older brother just kept on walking towards him and he feels the rising fear reach a new level. He never felt such fear before. 'migero! Run. Run away fast!' His mind screamed at him and he complied. He ran away the house bare foot and his brother seems to let him. But so great was his fear that he didn't notice this.

He runs, he passed the old house where his aunt and uncle talked to him happily earlier that morning but now he saw their unmoving bodies. 'Doushite Aniki! Why!' water becomes to well in his eyes that his sight become blurry. It was because of that he didn't saw his brother in front of him. He wouldn't have gotten away anyway. Itachi is fast. So much faster than him.

He was slammed at the wall at one of the houses at the compound. Itachi held him by his collar. "Foolish little brother."

The older boy made his younger brother look up to his eyes where the Mangekyou is activated. Immediately Sasuke's eyes became glazed and he lets go. The body of his brother slumping at the floor. He left and walked away.

In Sasuke's head his brother's voice rang clear. "Hate me, detest me, cling into this pathetic life the worst possible and only then will you kill me."

A small drool of saliva escapes his chin as well as tears cascaded down his cheeks while his eyes remain glazed and empty. The sight of his clan's death forever etched deep in his memory. A single word formed at his lips. "Why?"

**Break:**

Itachi ran swiftly with the sleepy blond at his back. The rain starts pouring, with the Naruto covered with the older boy's coat he escaped being wet. Naruto tiredly blinked his eyes open, already sleep crawling up to him. The heat of the older boy's body only makes the task of staying awake harder. Why were they running? Why the older boy did what he did? Naruto tried to remember in attempt to clear his fogged brain.

_He yawned and scratched his butt lazily as he headed for his bed. He hummed a happy tune. Today was a good day. He wasn't picked on today and his purse gama-chan got really fat because he won at the local lotto at town. He fell down to bed with a smile on his face. Outside there was a crack of thunder._

'_There will be a storm tonight.' He remembered the news he heard at the TV being sold at the store he passed earlier that day say so._

_No matter. It was a good day. He sighed happily and started to close his eyes when his window suddenly burst open letting the cool winds and soft rain enter his room. "NANI!" Surprised he fell down the bed. He looked up to see an Anbu uniformed Itachi crouched down at his window sill gazing his twin orbs with the sharingan with such intensity._

"_It-chan?" the blond called. In a way also asking what the older boy is doing here._

_At the sound of the blonde's voice, Itachi's face somewhat grew gentle and the tensed muscles softened. The crimson orbs returned to the beautiful color of onyx. _

"_Naru-chan." He answered softly and jumped down to the floor. He closed the window and sat down on the bed. He beckons the blond to come towards him._

_Bewildered, Naruto complied to the older boy's wishes and immediately he was encompassed at a tight hug. If he could describe it, it was almost desperate. _

_Itachi let one of his hand tangle at the golden mop and pulled the head of the younger boy closer to him. He smelled the blonde's orange scented hair and lets out a huge relieved sigh._

"_It-chan. Itachi-nii? O-genki desu ka?" Naruto pushed away slightly enough to able to look at the older boy at the face. Worry marking his face. The clear baby blue eyes shows nothing but pure care and concern. _

_The older boy only smiled as if he made up his mind or something. He pulled the boy close for a soft kiss and Naruto blushed deeply. _

_A few seconds later they pulled away. A tinge of pink still dusts the blonde's cheeks but that doesn't stops his worry as well as curiosity. "It-chan. What is wrong!"_

_The older boy shook his head and merely moved the stray hair covering the blonde's cloudless blue eyes away "Naru-chan. Do you love this village? Are you willing to spend your whole life here with all those hatred aimed toward you?"_

_Naruto's brows furrowed in thought. He answered as if uncertain. "I don't like the glares but I still love the village Itachi-nii. If it takes that long to make the villagers acknowledge me as you do then yes."_

_Itachi frowned slightly and stood up. _

"_Itachi-nii?" Naruto's worried gaze never left. _

_The older boy looked at the blond with his blank face. "I'm leaving Naru-chan and return seems unlikely." He captured the blonde's eyes with his own. Once more he could feel himself drowning at those endless blue pools. "But you could come with me."_

"_It-chan's leaving? No!" The blond suddenly attached himself to the brunette. He buried his head at the older boy's body. "Itachi-nii…Itachi-nii is the only reason I could smile and be brave everyday. Itachi-nii is the only one that cares for me besides the old man. I like you too much." The boy's eyes are glassy as he looked up to the face of Itachi. "I don't want you to leave without me It-chan. I like you more than this village."_

_Itachi smiled widely and Naruto stared. Itachi never smiled that widely before and it was genuine. The older boy ruffled the blonde's hair. "Pack your bags as fast as you can. We'll leave as soon as you are ready."_

The sound of rain lulling him to sleep, he no longer could keep his open. Naruto fell into a dreamless slumber.

**Itachi:**

Itachi ran with bullet like speed at the roofs while the sleeping blonde's warm breath ghosts his neck. He immediately stopped with caution, careful not to wake the blond. There are shurikens thrown the roof in front of him. His eyes narrowed and turned crimson. He could make the Hokage's form even from the heavy rain, he made no move however. If the old man's intentions were to kill them then the shurikens would not be purposely missed.

"Itachi." The old man stopped in front of him in arms length.

"Hokage-sama." He answered back.

"Still polite even after you killed your clan I see." The third is dressed in his armor. "I was trained this way Hokage-sama. Pardon me if I could not see the connection of my clan's death with my mannerism." The Uchiha replied back.

This time the old man's voice lack its previous warmth. "Where are you taking Naruto?"

Itachi's made a step forward but the third's staff stopped him. The staff is poised against his neck. He merely looked back at the Hokage with the same cool demeanor he always had, "I'm taking him with me."

Sarutobi's eyes narrowed. "Leave him here Itachi. Naruto isn't like you. He's pure and innocent and aspires to take my position not like…"

The wheels of the Itachi's sharingan swirled wildly as he cuts his superior from his sentence. "Not a murderer like me hokage-sama? Or not like my family who intends to do the same to him?" He moved his head away from the staff and continued walking towards the village gates while the old man still stands there as if frozen by the new information. "Hokage-sama. The villagers are doing him great harm. I've already stopped other attempts on his life by random people. I respect you because you are different from all these fools. Don't give me a reason to take that back."

Itachi already has passed the old man when Sarutobi lays a hand on his shoulder stopping him. He tensed at the touch but stood still.

"Bring him back and make him a ninja of the leaf when the time comes. He has his dream to fulfill. I will let you go but if you don't agree, I'll send hunter nins to chase both of you. And you know that even you're the most talented ninja of konoha, you're still young and can't survive the world."

The old man let go and a smirk crawled up to itachi's lips, not that the hokage could see with his back turned to him. "I'll think about it." Once more Itachi resumed his running. This time the third merely watch them leave.

"I am sorry yondaime. This is the best I could do to protect your legacy for now."


	3. Chapter ii

**Thank you for the reviews and pointing out my errors. If you have any suggestions or constructive criticism, please don't hesitate and send it to me.**

Disclaimer:

Must I even state the obvious?

**A/n: Prologue ended, story would now progress in present times.**

Chapter 1: Owned

Small puffs of smoke rose from his pipe, the third hokage stood by the window of his office. The other occupant of the room stood by him joining his watch of scenery.

The Hokage sighed and adjusted his hat. He broke the silence. "How long has it been Iruka? Six years?"

A look of sadness and longing passed through the chunnin's face before it was gone. "Hai, hokage-sama."

…

"He has already missed the passed two exams. I don't know if I should continue hoping for him to come back. It's been so long. If only I was there. If only I showed him the acknowledgement he needed. IF ONLY I WASN'T HESITANT HE WOULD STIL BE HERE!"

The sound of humored laughter bounced off in the room as the hokage shakes his head. Iruka blushed. "F…forgive me for my outburst Hokage-sama. The genin exams always make me nervous and the stress I've been getting from this year's students has been pushing me at my limits and…" The third cuts him from his endless chattering. He only chuckles a bit more and pats the younger man good naturedly at the back.

"Iie, iie. It's okay Iruka. There's no need for you to mask your concern for Naruto, I understand very well how you are feeling." The third tapped his pipe at the window to clear away the ashes. He put his pipe back at his robes and looked at the scarred man. He smiled sadly, the tugging at the lips only accented his late age by showing off the obvious wrinkles at his face.

"Naruto may have wavering thoughts about fulfilling his dreams but there is one thing we are sure of, wherever Naruto may be he is always cared for and protected." He sighed and went back to his table. He lets his old body fall at the cushioned chair wearily.

Iruka mulled out the third's words a bit before looking back outside, gazing at the dying sun. He heard a slightly irritated tone from the other person in the room and he smiled without reason.

"Blasted documents! Iruka, even now that you're a responsible chunnin you always bring trouble and headaches. If I didn't know you better, you're actually having fun swamping me with this paperwork!" The third half complained in attempt to lighten the mood.

It worked. A bit.

Iruka smiled and turned to the old man. "Of course I am revered third Hokage. After all, as much as you favor to sit yourself in that chair collecting dust by doing nothing, It is better that you actually do something."

The third grumbled nonsense words and settled to his usual habit. Procrastinating.

There was comfortable silence.

"Hokage-sama?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think that Naruto would someday return?"

…

…..

Sarutobi smiled reassuringly at the distressed academy teacher. "We could only hope Iruka. It's the only thing we could do for now."

**Break:**

'It-chan you jerk!' Naruto walks the halls of an inn with a slight limp. The older man beside him smothered his laughter. Naruto shot a glare at the said so man. "Rough night Naruto-sama?" Naruto only intensified his glare and sighed. He settled to a pout. As always… "Ten-niichan you're mean. And I told you stop calling me Naruto-sama!"

The man only shook his head and smiled kindly at the thirteen year old teen, albeit amused but kind nevertheless. Naruto scrounge his face in suspicion before turning away with a huff.

'Mou! I was sure that our room is much closer than this. Stupid inn! Suddenly deciding to make the hallways longer when I'm this condition! Stupid It-chan!' The blond ranted inside his head as he and the older man beside him trudge forward with groceries at hand.

In truth the length of the hallways and the inn itself hadn't change.

"Finally! Our room! God that took almost forever!" Naruto exclaimed in relief as he opens the door and stumbles in.

Only to see a smug Class S missing nin named Itachi sitting on the bed facing him with a knowing smirk on his lips.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and growled. 'Itachi no baka.' He dumps his share of groceries at the nearby table and made his way to the bed where he fell to non gracefully. He buried his head at the sheets and the soft mattress.

'Ahh! Bed!' He turned to his back and looked around. 'Ten-niichan is gone. Must be packing the supplies already.'

Suddenly a pale face blocked his view of the ceiling tiles. He frowned a little; he was still a bit miffed about having to walk after…that. He blushed. Even though he understood the reasons why, still….It hurts!

Itachi's lips curved upwards in amusement as if already knowing what was passing at his young koibito's head.

'And I wouldn't doubt that he already does. It-chan you jerk!'

If that cocky smirk didn't confirmed his suspicions then the air of smugness clinging at the missing nin like second skin did.

Itachi closes his eyes and lowers his head, meeting the younger teen's lips with his own. "Sleep. You'll need it." He whispered, Naruto smiled lazily and nodded. All annoyance and anger forgotten he sunk at the pillows. Itachi toyed with the blonde's hair as he waited. Soon enough there was that all too familiar snoring. His eyes softens as he looks back at his angel before standing up and making his way at the other room where the man that accompanied Naruto earlier sits on a chair reading.

"Tenpou…" The man in question looked up from his book and nodded "Itachi-dono". Itachi leaned at the wall near the door. He silently observed the man.

Tenpou in all the years that they have known him hadn't changed. He still is the kind, calm and patient man that they he met three years ago when he and Naurto ventured the western lands. He closed his eyes.

_He adjusted his cloak and picked up his sakkat. "I'll be going now." The person he's addressing to was watching him. Naruto lies on his stomach at the bed, pouting. "I told you joining that org will be troublesome." He unwrapped a lollipop and put it in his mouth. _

_Itachi smiled slightly. "Yeah…" He put on his straw hat and made for the door. _

_A voice called him from behind. "Ne, ne. It-chan. Bring something when you get back!" _

_Itachi shrugged. "I'll think about it." _

_Naruto smiled and hugged his orange fox plushie as he watch the taller shinobi leave._

_Itachi sighed as he cleans his shurikens with a cloth. His feet are casually propped up the coffee table while his sits in a rich blue lounge chair. The wide window that took half of the wall gave him a very beautiful view of the town. The moon's silver light shown through, illuminating the room where the floor is literally covered with corpses and blood. _

_The brunette closed his eyes as he blindly and expertly continued cleaning and sharpening his weapon. _

_A second passed._

_The shuriken he was holding flew. He opened his eyes with the sharingan activated. _

_At the doorway stood a man maybe early twenties, the shuriken missing his head purposely by mere centimeters. _

"_Why are you here?" Simple and straight to the point, Itachi doesn't need to know the man's name, why should he? He is no one he should concern himself for._

_The man despite being almost hit by the projectile is calm. He walked forward to the missing nin. Itachi watches in a bored fashion, however his fingers gave the slightest twitch, warning the man to stop._

"_You killed them?" The man asked in a calm voice._

_Itachi shrugged. "It was a mission." He answered curtly._

"_Why didn't you kill me?" The man continued._

"_I wasn't required to." Itachu pocketed his shurikens inside his coat_

…

…

……

…

_a cloud passed away from the moon, letting further light in. Itachi could finally make out the man's features perfectly. _

_The man has shoulder length raven black hair. He has a pair of small square glasses before his emerald green twin orbs, two black earrings at his left ear and He's attired in black slacks, sky blue button up shirt underneath a white coat. _

_Despite that layer of clothing covering that slender body it could be plainly seen that the man is built. He face is smooth and calm as well kind. His eyes carried great intellect, sorrows and patience. _

'_A scholar, a doctor, probably even a fighter.' Itachi's impassive face and eyes betrayed nothing. He could see well using the eyes of the Sharingan._

_The man suddenly smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Ano…I don't know how to say this demo…" The man bowed slightly. "Please let me serve you."_

_Itachi raised an eyebrow. "…why?"_

_All traces of nervousness and mock embarrassment gone, the man became serious. "The people that you killed had done great offence against me and the person I cared for."_

_The uchiha narrowed his eyes. "…and?"_

_The man smiled slightly. "Maa. Maa.. It really is quite foolish but think of this as a bonus or an act of gratitude for taking care of them." _

_Itachi inwardly snorted as his red eyes started to narrow more. Clearly the man is pretty enough but he isn't interested in him besides the man is far older than him. He seems educated and willing but…_

"_What's your purpose?"_

_The man's eyes turned to crescents. "Nothing really. Just as I said earlier, it's like a payment for killing them off."_

"_Do you plan to do anything that may endanger me or someone I care for?"_

"_No."_

"_Do you have any malicious intentions or do you seek some kind of payment?"_

"_No."_

"_Would you serve faithfully?"_

"_Yes"_

_Itachi's lips quirked for the tiniest bit. The man hasn't lied yet. He would know so if the man did with the help of his bloodline._

_He stood up and made it for the door. Stopping at the doorway, he looked back over his shoulder. "What is your name?"_

_The man smiled. "It's Tenpou."_

_Itachi nodded. "Itachi. Let's go."_

_Tenpou nodded and followed behind. At front, the smallest of smiles has taken place on Itachi's lips._

'_Naruto did ask for me to bring something home.'_

_It turns out that Tenpou is exactly what Itachi thought, he is a scholar and a doctor. His fighting ability however is yet to be proven._

He opened his eyes and made his way to the chair and sat down directly in front of his servant. Tenpou put down his book.

The older man asked. "Nani desu ka?"

Itachi leaned back, his poker face betraying nothing. "Take care of Naruto in all aspects; physically, emotionally and mentally."

Tenpou's emerald eyes curved in amusement. "That would have been understood without saying shouldn't it? I would always take care of Naruto-sama, Itachi-dono."

Itachi brows slightly furrowed in thought. "Pardon me. I can't help to feel…concerned at his being." His emotionless crimson eyes locked to a pair of emeralds. "As long as you remember to stay at your boundaries Tenpou."

At this the other man chuckled. His laughter sounding like silver bells. "Iie, iie. Of course Naruto-sama is definitely a beautiful boy demo I only love him as a brother. Besides I'm too old and I have other preferences."

"ahh…" Still the brunette remained a bit lost at his emotions and musings.

Tenpou smiled at the Uchiha's _'concern.'_

'Concerned is an understatement. More like worried beyond reason as well as possessive. But he is Itachi. I guess there is that to take account.'

He gestured at the empty table. "Would you like some tea Itachi-dono?"

Itachi merely grunted in acknowledgement and nodded still too lost at his thoughts.

Tenpou shook his head and smiled. He went to the kitchen and came back with two cups and a Tea pot.

He poured the steaming mixture at the cups. "Naruto-sama is amazing. Even with his age and having you as his traveling companion and lover haven't dimmed his brightness." He added some sugar at the mixture before returning to his seat. "Even though he has been through a lot and even experienced killing yet he still remains naïve and innocent. It practically envelops his whole being that you could feel it in the air."

The brunette didn't reply as he drank the concoction.

"I wonder at times, how he could retain such traits especially him being a ninja. I also wonder why you let him remain wearing such loud clothing when his profession chooses otherwise."

Itachi carefully placed the now empty cup at the table. "It is because I make sure that he remains the way he is and this is the exact matter I am greatly concerned for now that he is returning to that place and under your care. Tenpou I want and expect him to still be the Naruto I knew when I visit him."

"Hai, of course."

Itachi lips quirked upwards. He bowed slightly. "Thank you for the tea." The other did the same. "Thank you for joining me and you are welcome." the brunette stood up while the older man remains sitting, trailing his master with his eyes.

Itachi stopped by the door; His hand already at the doorknob. "It suits his nature doesn't it?"

He doesn't need to look back to know that Tenpou is smiling.

"Hai. Everything that is him is bright. He's like the sun." The man agreed.

At that, Itachi nodded and went out heading back to his and Naruto's room.

&&&

The brunette strokes his blond kitsune's whiskered cheek lightly with his thumb while the younger teen unknowingly leaned in closer purring in his sleep. There was a soft smile on his lips as the blond curled further to his chest.

"_He's like the sun"_

Itachi closed his eyes and rests his head at the nest of golden locks. The things Tenpou said strikes up an old precious memory.

_Both of them sat at the top of the hokage mountain, Naruto in his arms while they watch the sun go down. Well the blond was while he was too busy looking at the boy in his arms; the last trails of orange light bounce off those golden hair and tan skin while those baby blue eyes glowed like sapphires. _

"_My sun…" He whispered as he brought the boy closer and kissed the boy's head. _

_Naruto simply let himself sink at the warmth and comfort slightly troubled. "Naze? Why do you always compare me to the sun?" His cloudless blue eyes slightly glassy, the torture he always receives from the villagers passing through his head. He bit his lower lip. "Doushte? It-chan, you know really well that the happiness I wear is just a mask."_

_Itachi turned the younger boy around so that Naruto is facing him. The brunette's features are soft yet serious as he held the younger boy's chin with his fingers. "You always spread warmth and light wherever you go whether you have that mask on or not naru-chan." _

_The blond looked confused and itachi only smiled. "You don't understand yet and you may never will but to me you will always be my sun." _

_He bends down lightly touch the blonde's lips with his own. Naruto clutched the older teen's cloths and smiled through the sweet kiss, all thoughts of watching the sunset lost as Itachi embraced the light and warmth that is Naruto. _

Itachi held his sun tighter. The feelings and doubts he had suppressed earlier broke free. Tomorrow Naruto would leave. Tomorrow Naruto would return to that accursed place leaving him outside the boundaries working as a missing nin of Akatsuki.

His body shook; the pang on hurt at his heart pains more than anything he had ever encountered. He should have left without Naruto, He shouldn't have associated with the boy. Now his need and worry for the blond makes it hard for him to let the young teen go and fulfill his life's mission.

What if he couldn't see his sun again? What if the villagers try to break him? What if someone else took interest of Naruto? What if…what if Naruto forgets him?

At the last troubled question he held the blond almost in a deathgrip. Naruto awakens by the pressure of the tight hold. "I..it-chan."

Itachi has his eyes shut tight. The lonely nights, the pressure, the stress, the mechanical type of living and the darkness. 'No! Never! I won't let him forget me. I don't want him to. I need him.'

"It-chan you're hurting me!" The pained voice of his blond made him open his eyes wide and release his hold. "G…gomen." Itachi whispered before sitting up on the bed and drew a shuddering gasp. His hands are trembling.

He raked his hair and drew a wearisome sigh. For some reason he felt unbelievably tired.

Arms smaller than his wrapped around his torso. Naruto leaned at the older teen's tense back. His voice sounding warm and reassuring; "Dajobu. It-chan. Nantoka Naru, everything will be okay."

Itachi nodded and forced himself to relax. 'Nantoka naru…'

Naruto smiled, feeling that the older boy's mood has lightened he let go and urged the Uchiha to lie back down to bed with him. They lie together face to face. Onyx meeting cerulean. The soft smile still played with his lips, Naruto leaned in closer that he was apart to the brunette by mere inches.

"Aishiteriu It-chan. Zutto Aishiteru."

"Zutto…?" the brunette asked.

Naruto laughed lightly, his cheeks pink. "Hai. Datte wa…Itachi-chan was the first to say that to me and see me. Arigato."

Itachi fondly traced the scars on his blonde's cheek. 'Forever…Naruto belongs to me.'

He smiled, "Sleep. You're leaving tomorrow. I'll try to visit you when I can."

"Promise?" Those big baby blue eyes are filled with hope and unabashed affection.

The brunette brushed away the golden trails away from those said so eyes. "Hai. I promise."

**Break:**

The third grumbled as he looks desperately at the tall piles of documents on his table, on his floor, everywhere in the room in total. He cursed under his breath even though none would hear him. Oh how he wished that there is already fitting candidates for his position so that he could finally take up his long overdue retirement.

He dreams of a place with no papers, no insanely long and high towers, no headaches, no stubborn and pompous nobles and no constant complaints and requests. He dreams of many things and one of them is having his two former students return to proper mental and emotional health. His last student who seems stable at both aspects is quite lacking at the thinking department, unreliable as well too busy indulging himself with his vices such as women and liquor therefore cannot take over his place.

He looked longingly outside the window from his seat. He wished, he really wished that Jiraiya would finish the next book or better yet join him at his research.

He sighed and looked at the wall clock.

'6:30 in the morning. Iruka and the other teachers would be starting the classes soon.'

He sighed again and looked back at the papers with distaste. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. He perked up.

"Sandaime-sama. There are two people who wish to visit you." a voice of one of his ninjas stationed in this tower sounded through those thick doors.

"Hai, hai! Let them in!" He answered happily. Yes, finally an excuse to escape away from those work!

The door opened and two figures walked in. His eyes widened and slowly he broke to a grin

**Break:**

Iruka drank from his cup of coffee as he busily arranges his stack of documents. He rubs his temple and stood up with the still filled cup at his hand.

He hates it when it's time for the genin examinations. It always makes him nervous and sad. Nervous that the students he so painstakingly teach may fail and sad that when they pass, he would have to part with them. He hates the loss of the children who grew to him leaving more.

Just when he thought that he had gathered his nerves and fortified his patience there was a sound of poof in the room as well as smoke. And there stood the third Hokage.

Startled, it is all that he could do to prevent himself from having a heart attack. "H..hokage-sama!"

Sarutobi chuckled and step aside revealing another person hiding behind his back.

Iruka felt his heart skip a beat. There was a crash as his cup fell to the floor, its contents spilling at the wooden surface. "Omae…" He couldn't continue. He's finding it hard to breath at the moment with the sudden tightness on his chest.

The person grinned cheekily.

"_Tadaima Iruka-sensei."_


	4. Chapter iii

**Reviews: **

**Thanks to all the reviews and persistent nagging for me to continue. As I said before, those things that you guys write are the only motivation I need to get my butt er…hands? Fingers? Whatever moving.**

**Warnings: OOCs ahead!**

**Disclaimer: **

Never owned it and never will. Ain't that depressing? (Owned? Hey that's my title. Kukukuku…shutting up now.).

**Chapter 3:**

"_Tadaima Iruka-sensei."_

'He smells like coffee…' He thought by idly as he hangs suspended from the ground by a crushing hug. He noted some things even though he seems deaf to his former teacher's continue rambling.

He feels warm but it was the good kind, the kind of warmth that he really likes but the kind that he hadn't expected to receive at this place, he also feels as if millions of small bubbles of happiness started popping inside of him making him almost giddy, he also noted that his shirt is really getting soaked and that he is running out of air.

He lets out a small squeak and looked at the old hokage who seems to be enjoying himself by watching.

"Help…"

He felt himself disposed immediately to the floor. His whole world seems to be spinning and he feels lightheaded. He closed his eyes and he felt sick.

"Naruto? Naruto!"

He snapped open his eyes to see Iruka bending over him with his eyebrows knit together in concern and panic.

Sandaime chuckled at the sight of Iruka mother henning the blond. He adjusted his hat and interrupted the chunnin from his apologies and ramblings.

"Now, now Iruka. I hope you hadn't forgotten that there would be a genin exam today."

Iruka looked up from his fanning the whiskered child with his documents and blinked. "Oh" there was brief pause. Suddenly the reminder sinks to him. 'The class. The children. The exams!'

He shrieked. "THE EXAMS!" He bolts out of the room. Naruto blinked. Then blinked again. The old man hokage just shrugged and made his way to the coffee maker where he pours himself a cup of coffee.

A few seconds later the door opens again to reveal a puffing and a bit red Iruka. Whether from the run or embarrassment, Naruto couldn't guess.

"Ahehehe…Sorry I forgot. See you later Hokage-sama. Let's go Naru-chan!"

"Eh?" The blonde just looks confused before he lets out another squeak of surprise as Iruka hauls him up over the shoulder and in milliseconds dashing off.

Sandaime laughed to himself as he disappears in a swirl of leaves leaving the school's faculty for something to clean.

**Break:**

Sandaime took a gulp of the hot coffee and smiles to himself as he completed the word 'fire' at the scrabble board. Tenpou responded back by adding a few letters under the letter F to form 'fighter.' The hokage cursed under his breath as he drank the rest of the coffee and made the cup vanish in a poof. Tenpou just landed another double score bonus.

"So…How is Itachi?" He asked as he placed the small squares at the board. Currently they are at the roof, sitting cross-legged and playing scrabble. Why? It's just… the view of haunting and piling documents at his office makes him reaaaaallllyyy uncomfortable.

Tenpou's eyes curved to a crescent and smiled as he placed a rather long and complex word. "Hmm…Itachi-dono is doing rather fine. I imagine though right now he is 'slightly' concerned for Naruto-sama's well being."

75 km south Itachi sneezed. He inwardly grumbled to himself as he moodily poked the fire with a stick. Kisame rolled his eyes.

Sandaime nodded his head up and down. "hai, hai. I imagine him to be so. Although slightly seems to be an understatement."

Tenpou chuckled.

"Hmm….Anyway, I have an inkling that you'll be looking for a job and a house to stay with?"

"Hai. I don't want to burden Naruto-sama the duty of supporting us both even though with his uncanny ability at the gambling house. I guess I could try working at the library or the hospital."

Tenpou lets out an embarrassed half smile. Suddenly the Third made a sound of triumph. He finally landed a triple score bonus. 'Hah. Take that.' The moment was brief though and he grimaced as the much younger man outdid him once more at the board.

"You seem to be a scholar of some sort. Have you tried working at an office?"

"I am well educated if that is what you mean and I do have the experience."

The third slightly bowed his head, hiding his manic expression behind his hat. "I see…How about if I offer you a position. I am scouting for a suitable secretary."

"Really Hokage-sama! That would be wonderful."

"Of course you would have to go through a bit of test to determine if you are really qualified for the job you see…" He trailed off.

"Of course. Of course. Yes I would take that test Hokage-sama. It is only fitting."

'Boom! Hook line and sinker. Hehe, you might outdo me at the board but this is my territory now.'

His eyes gleamed as he mentally rubs his hands in excitement. Little does he know that the other man lets out a slip of a sly smile before it was quickly replace by his normally kind one.

**At the Academy:**

Naruto clutched the brown haired chunnin's clothes as he shyly hid himself at the older man's back. He peeks out every now and then.

Iruka finished his introductions as he absent mindedly ruffled the boy's silky golden trails. "saa…Come now Naru-chan. Tell them your name." He pried off the boy's hold at his clothes and pushed him forward to the view of a bit red cooing girls and some similarly bit red boys.

Naruto stumbled forward and he lets out a pout at Iruka and a small shy laugh at the other children. He unconsciously scratches the back of his head as the color of pink dusted his whiskered cheeks. "A…ano…"

The girls let out a squeal and some of the boys controlled their urges to do so. The new comer is just too adorable for his own good.

The blush faded out of his cheeks, Naruto sweatdropped at the sight of the children who seem ready to pounce on him in any moment. Their eyes looking predatory, he mentally squirmed. 'Nooooo, they haven't even known me and already they want to attack me.' He inwardly cried at the image of teens his age ripping him to shreds like wild animals.'

If he only knew how far his thoughts are to the mark…or how close.

He studied the room and blinked. At least some people here aside from Iruka are normal. One boy caught his attention though. The person merely looks at him with curiosity but the owner's face remains blank. 'This I could deal with. It-chan wears that expression almost all the time. Wait a minute…now that I think about it, It-chan did say that he has a brother and that guy does look almost the same like It-chan. Eh, he even looks like his mini version of It-chan. Weird…'

He was roused out of his musings though at Iruka's reminding cough. 'Oh, yeah. I forgot Introductions.' His lips parted to a wide confident and cheeky grin. His eyes closed to crescents, "Hi, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. Pleased to meet you all."

…………………

Sasuke flicked a curious glance at the new comers. His gaze shifted from the chunin to the brightly clad boy hiding behind the man.

He heard his Sensei's introductory speech but paid it no heed as he made his observation from top to bottom. The boy has slightly long golden blond hair, short at front just brushing his ears yet the back is slightly longer and has a tail tied in a black band. His eyes are the most brilliant blue that you could see its colors from miles away, his skin is tan and smooth and there are whisker lines at each cheek, whether they are scars or something else he couldn't tell. He is wearing a long sleeved hoodie, the sleeves are the color of red, the body is orange and the hood is also red. Beneath the hoodie is a tight high neck black undershirt. He sports a pair of white gloves at his hands that seems to be dirtied and worn from use. He is also wearing blue denim short that stops just below his knees and the customary blue sandals. He even noted with slight amusement that the boy has small key chains of stuffed foxes hooked at the side of his shorts.

Sasuke's eyes trailed back up to the blond boy's eyes; clearly it was one of the boy's best features. There seem to be the depth in them that few posses and hidden knowledge. The other thing is the boy's aura. It reeks of innocence.

He heard the silent whispers around him, he saw their faces and reactions and his brows slightly furrowed in thought before it was gone. He admits the boy is quite endearing May it be from his aura or the features but he was just another face. Also it was those things that make the boy's chosen profession more dangerous than the rest.

He didn't miss the passing of an emotion in those eyes before it was gone. All in all that strengthens his judgment.

'His emotions is easily read, he practically wears his heart at his sleeves. And his aura…It would be his most probable downfall…Innocence is bliss but it also makes you stupid, naivety and obliviousness are just as the same when the three could kill you someday but his eyes…there is something akin to alien intelligence in them that I just could not understand'

Their gazes met for a moment and it's like he was drowning, helplessly falling at the oceans of blue. It seems like hours but in reality just mere seconds before the blond boy turned away.

Sasuke felt his lids fall shut as he let's go of the breath he unconsciously held. The look of familiarity at the blond and twinkle of amusement passed those eyes burned deep in his head.

………………

"Ne shikamaru…" Chouji took a handful of chips and shoved it in his mouth. "Why are those women flocking around him and makes those noises?"

He and his pineapple head friend are watching an uncomfortable and occasionally blushing Naruto at the middle of a circle of ladies.

The class is having a brief break; the exams would begin a few minutes later.

"They're attracted to him." Shikamaru answered simply.

"But they don't normally act like that around Sasuke. Most of the time they are drooling when they fight over him."

Shikamaru yawned and leaned back, "They're different. It's all about the features and aura." He drawled out lazily.

"I don't really get it shika."

Shikamaru's forehead creased in thought, "How should I explain this?...you remember the things Ino said about Sasuke right? That bastard has mysterious, dark, silent and cool air around him; his presence is also the type that demands authority and he has his confidence as well as the pride. Women are drawn at those kinds of qualities. Also he being an Uchiha also helps."

He scratched his chin. He sighed and mentally prepares himself for a long explanation. 'How troublesome.'

He continued. "While Naruto's case is different. His aura is welcoming, open, warm and friendly. While the air around Sasuke demands obedience, Naruto brings people at ease and compliant with his wishes. He could rob you your soul and you would be just as happy to give it even after then you would still follow him like a loyal dog. He has this charisma and confidence as well the right amount of humbleness that draws people like a moth to a flame.

Like Ino said before, with Sasuke the first word that would pass unto their brain is _hot_. On Naruto is _cute_. Sasuke's features is the type that makes drool with awe. He is the type that sends people in heat and start humping like dogs. He is the type of person that people fights for attention.

Naruto on the other hand is the kind that you give homemade baked cookies to. The type that makes others pinch his cheeks until it hurts and hugs him till the oxygen in his lungs runs dry. The air of innocence and naivety makes them coo and make those stupid sounds at his sheer adorableness. He is the type that makes people want to always stay with."

Chouji slowly nods his head in understanding. "Ahh…I see." His attention was drawn back at the front when Iruka came back in the classroom.

Shikamaru meanwhile was watching the two boys he and Chouji had been talking about earlier. Though his face remains black since he is too lazy to make his face muscles move, a small twinkle of amusement showed at his eyes.

The two opposites are ironically sitting beside each other and neither made any sign of acknowledging each other's presence.

He wouldn't have minded if Chouji caught that look of amusement of his, Chouji had long accepted the way he is.

While he may be physically lazy and finds many things too troublesome, his is mentally hyper active. Always thinking, always observing. Like playing with go or shougi, he is always analyzing, always trying to predict the next movement.

Unraveling people and stripping them of from their guards is like a game, it so satisfying that even though he hadn't directly met the person, he already knows the person in question inside out. How the person will react, think, move, and feels; it was an enjoyment at poking at someone's psyche.

And when he thinks too much or has gotten the cases of a migraine, he would lie down at a grassy field and watch the clouds, simultaneously clearing and putting his thoughts in order.

"_Norihiko Hibino…"_ Iruka's voice called in the background as he continued at his musings.

He wondered would he have become a psychiatrist if he hadn't taken the path of a shinobi?

"_Yokuhiro Akatsui…"_

Maybe he would have been a scholar or a philosopher. Certainly those professions aren't so physically taxing.

"_Akamichi Chouji…"_

He snaps out of his ponderings at the call of his best friend's name. He looked at his big boned friend and he wasn't surprised at the least that he finds the boy nervous.

He mustered up just enough energy to give the boy a lazy encouraging smile. "It would be a piece of cake for you chouji."

The boy somewhat calmed at his words and answered him a smile of his own before heading at front.

Shikamaru watched uninterested as the big boy went through each test. He has the utmost confidence of Chouji's skills. He has more confidence in the other boy's prowess and abilities than the said boy himself because he knew chouji like the back of his hand.

He like Chouji. He is so simple minded and easy to read that's it eases his mind. The boy's understanding and accepting nature is refreshing and a rarity at the present society where it's made out of many social barriers and discrimination.

Chouji doesn't criticize and what was more, he and Chouji's views are the same.

They are both realist and accepting.

They are both the type of people that believe what they see and take it as it is.

"_Nara Shikamaru…"_

Shikamaru groaned and stood up in a painstakingly slow manner. "How troublesome…"

He doesn't like moving much for it exerts effort. And god knows how he hates exerting effort.

He slapped his best friend's back and smiled his usual lazy smile of his when he passed Chouji. "Told you it was easy."

"Thanks Shikamaru. Do your best."

Shikamaru shrugged and continued walking without much of a backward glance.

……………

Tenpou finished signing the last of the papers and placed it neatly among the other documents. He leaned back at the seat of his chair and sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Who knew that the seat of the hokage has this much paperwork."

He stretched his arms and yawned. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Naruto-sama doesn't know what he's getting into. Now….what to do...? The Hokage wont' be here until later, what to do?"

His pen tapping at the table, Tenpou's eyes roamed the room till it paused at the stack of scrolls at the corner.

He smiled to himself.

………………….

Sandaime skipped two steps each at the stairs as he hummed happily. He chuckled at his brilliance to leave his documents for the younger man to work to. His chuckle turned to laughter as he mentally pictured Tenpou frantic at the nearing time and drowned by all those paperwork.

The employees he met looked at him weirdly, some smiled knowingly he merely cast them a happy wave and continued towards his office.

He already made his speech composed of say, 'oh you weren't able to finish then, I'm sorry but I cannot accept you as my secretary but I do have a job opening at my finance division.'

He rubbed his hands excited and opened the door fully prepared to see a messy room with papers flying at the air and a frustrated looking Tenpou. What he saw made his jaw dropped though.

Tenpou is standing by window calmly taking a smoke.

'He smokes? He doesn't seem to be the character to do so. Oh well, to each his own.'

The scrolls are properly stacked at the side as well as the documents. Everything seems orderly and …finished.

'Impossible.'

Tenpou turned at the sound of the door and looked quite surprised. "Oh hokage-sama, you're back. I hope that you find my efforts satisfactory." He gestured at the now clean room.

Sandaime's mouth snapped shut. "You…you finished all of those paperwork?" He asked in a small and awed tone.

"It is what you have asked me is it not?"

The third coughed and brought back his posture. "Right. Then you pass. I will expect your arrival at the office at 0600 everyday. Congratulations."

Tenpou nodded and smiled. He crushed the finished cigar at the ashtray placed on the table.

"Arigato Hokage-sama. May I inquire of Naruto-sama's abode so that I could properly settle things there before I pick him up?"

"Yes, yes of course. It's in the third floor of the apartment near at the middle of the village."

The younger man nodded.

"Oh and Tenpou-san. I would advice you not to smoke in front of Naruto."

Tenpou suddenly laughed. "Of course, of course. I wouldn't even try. Itachi-dono would literally kill me if my bad habits rub off at the young master. Anyway, good day to you Hokage-sama."

"Good day."

Tenpou bowed and left the room by the door.

Sandaime chuckled to himself as he pulled his pipe off his robes and lighted it with a spark of chakra. He stood by the window and watches the small form of Tenpou weaving through the crowd.

'You always do have a good judge of character Itachi. Such a polite and kind young man.'

His eyes closed to crescents. 'AND so useful to my office.'

Ooooooooo00000000ooooooooooooo

**A/n: **So sorry for not updating for such a looooooooooooonnnnnggg time.(hmm…not really.)And I must admit myself that this chapter's ending is quite sucky and short but….(shrugs)

That's the way things are my readers. Let's just say that I'm constantly swayed by my lazy ass inner demon.

Well, See you at the next update minna. Try not to be too disappointed or whatever. It might make me feel bad. (snickers)


	5. Chapter iv

**Uwaahhh. It was so hard for me write this chapter or write at all because I'm so lazy and wanna sleep. (snore) the weather is so cool and it is slightly raining that it is even such an effort to get myself off the bed. It makes me wanna cuddle with my pillows and stay there forever. **

**See! It took me a lot to write this just to prove that I AM a responsible author.**

**Anyway, thank you guys for the reviews. Keep reviewing it's the only thing that motivates me to move my lazy yet not fat ass to move.**

**Disclaimer:**

**What do YOU think? (Rolls eyes and curses the injustice of it all)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

Tenpou dipped his brush in the small pot of ink and continued writing.

…_we are well. The security is slightly disappointing seeming that is slightly below satisfactory…_

He took a sip at his coffee and replaced it back at the table. At the background, you could hear the soft gurgles of the coffeemaker brewing coffee.

Little people know that he is coffee addict and a chain smoker. Of course, there are also small amount of people who knew him and most of them are dead.

…_as a secretary of his office mainly just doing all his work while he spends his time at his leisure…_

Sometimes it takes almost all of his control to just not pull a cigar out of his pockets and inhale it off when in presence of his young master which is almost all the time. He had to remind of himself about the eldest Uchiha's orders and threats nevermind that he could simply dispose of the younger man easily. Not that the dark haired ninja had any idea of it of course.

…_Naruto-sama is taking his examinations today and I suspect that the results would come after maybe three days later or longer given the situation he is in but there would be no doubt in my part that he will pass on all of them._

_This will be the end of my letter. Please remember to take care of yourself Itachi-dono and visit us as well when you have the time. I could tell that the young master already misses you dearly even at the short expanse of separated time. I suspect the same to you as well maybe even more…_

At this Tenpou slightly smiled to himself. He so loved dearly to tease the younger man. He imagined that the missing nin's eyebrows would twitch when he reads that part.

…_please inform me when you do come so it would give me time to prepare. Perhaps some curry and a bit of dessert? Till then enjoy your time with Kisame-san and send him my regards._

_Tenpou_

Tenpou folded he parchment and tied it on the rather large falcon waiting by the open terrace.

His eyes turned to a crescent as he pats lightly at the sharp eyed bird's head. "Thank you for waiting. Please send this to Itachi-dono. Have a safe journey."

The falcon blinked and cocked its head to the right as if acknowledging his words before taking off.

With that tenpou returned to the paper filled tables and produced a scroll from his pockets.

He took up the ink brush once again and began writing this time the ninjitsu training for his young blond charge.

He didn't mention in the letter that he had copied the scroll of seals and other useful kinjitsus he had seen at the hokage tower. Instead he had summarized them and began writing them in order which he deemed from weakest to strongest order for the whiskered boy.

It was no contest. If he to be given a choice whether to leave either of them, he would follow the young blond. Though his feelings for the boy and the Uchiha are purely platonic, there is no question that he favors and adores the blond more than the older man.

He would go hell and back for him.

Yes, He treats the two of them as his family despite the honorary titles he supplies to them. Itachi is his friend perhaps even close to a brother of some kind but Naruto to him is much more like his son.

Outside the skies have turned quite gloomy, soft pellets of rain hits the now closed window.

His dead son…

Briefly unwanted images drifted to his mind. He shook his head and rolled the finished parchments.

Rain has always made it easy for him to be reminded of unwanted memories.

'Though there are good memories that had happened when it was raining too.' His mind supplied and he smiled.

An image of a younger version of Naruto sitting on Itachi's shoulders both caked with mud and him following them in equal fashion entered his thoughts. The three of them back then were laughing even the serious dark haired Uchiha was at ease and was chuckling despite the heavy weather beating on their backs.

He cleared away the table and placed the scrolls at the bookcase for later. He had better go and prepare food for the young master.

**Break:**

Naruto pouted as his stomach rumbled softly. 'I'm hungry.' He unconsciously rubbed his tummy as he drones out the rest of Iruka's congratulatory speech.

"…in a few days will be informed about the cells…"

'we passed over the old ramen place I used to eat at when I was still here…I wonder if the old man Ichiraku is still the one who's cooking.' He scrounge up his eyes and pouted even more never minding the sound of cooing at the background as his body instinctively evaded the pinching hands.

Yes. Very evil pinching hands.

'No wait. I wonder how ramen should taste at all! Stupid It-chan. You MEANIE!' He stomped one of his feet to the ground. The whole academy compound shook.

"O..oi! Are we having an earthquake now!"

"It wasn't mentioned in the news…"

"…wait it's gone."

"That's weird."

He sweatdropped and tried to look inconspicuous by staring at the window. The floor beneath his feet is marked suspiciously by a crack.

He absentmindedly smiled. It happens most of the time when he thinks of his absent lover. 'I wonder…I wonder how It-chan is right now. I also wonder where he and fishy-chan is right now. Maybe they are fighting again. I like it when they're fighting. They're so funny.'

**Somewhere out there:**

Itachi and Kisame are camped at a barren wasteland.

Itachi is casually cooking rice and Kisame was grumbling to himself.

"…How was I supposed to know that I purchased the wrong map? As soon as we get back there, I'm gonna flay that conniving old fat bastard alive. Now we're stuck here, under a dying tree in the middle of no where."

"You are an Idiot Kisame." Came the soft yet low voice of Itachi. (Might I just tell everyone that his voice is very sexy?) "Hand that over will you?" He gestured the groceries lying at the floor. They had one before they left.

Kisame growled and swiped an egg. He threw it at the Uchiha. "Go suck an egg weasel!"

Itachi merely brought a hand up and caught the egg without it breaking; He raised an eyebrow and chose not to comment as he continued to prepare their meal with him getting the stuff himself.

A few minutes passed…

"Dinner is done." Itachi proclaimed as he grabbed a pair of chopsticks for himself.

Kisame rubbed his hands in anticipation. While Itachi may not be as a good of cook as his servant, he cooks quite well. Besides, he's starving. "What are we having anyway?"

He sat down opposite of his partner. Itachi passed a platter of food to him.

His eye twitched. "This is…"

Itachi smirked; he took a bite from his sushi.

"bastard."

**Back at Naruto:**

"Waah! Finally." Naruto jumped up from his seat, his eyes curved to a crescent, he heard the distinct sound of giggles.

"…Naruto-chan is so kawaii."

He ignored everything around him and hummed a happy tune. Yep. He's going. He's going to fill his empty stomach. He's going to eat till his tummy bursts.

He pouted though; he isn't the only one hurrying to get out. The doors are completely blocked off by students running off.

His eyes caught the sight of It-chan's outoto.

The brunette raised an eyebrow then lets out a cocky smirk before his form is lost among the sea of rushing teens.

Naruto inwardly huffed. He doesn't like that guy at all. He looks mean and seems proud and arrogant.

'It-chan also keeps to himself but he's not arrogant. I don't like how that guy make me feel.'

He glared at the spot where the previous boy was before shifting his thoughts to more happy ones. He crossed his arms behind his head and makes his way out the classroom when Iruka stops him.

"Eh? Sensei?"

"You're not finished with the exams Naruto."

"Nani?"

Iruka raised a test paper and grinned. "You also have to come back here tomorrow for further tests."

Naruto's stomach grumbled out loud. His eyes began to water. "But…but…."

The brown haired chunnin sternly pointed an empty seat. "Saa, Naru-chan. The faster you finish, the faster you get home."

"NO WAY!"

The blond pouted. His sensei merely continued to point. Finally Naruto gave a defeated sigh and slumped down to the seat.

**Break:**

Sasuke watched the people below with distaste. He is leaning at the railing of the school roof, looking at the families meeting and congratulating their children from graduating the academy.

The rain did nothing but annoy him. He pushed away some of the wet hair obscuring his view.

The smiling faces, the warmth, comfort and welcome.

'It's so fucking annoying. They are so annoying.'

The picture of the perfect families portrayed below is so _perfect_ so _normal_ so_ close_ that he wants to tear them out. Destroy such pretty picture, burn it, cut it, slash it with a sharp kunai, he doesn't care.

'Kill them.'

These people are so ignorant.

'Make them bleed.'

He saw some children squirm out of their mother's big hugs. It disgusts him. It makes his blood boil that these children, no, these people don't have the slightest clue that just any second that all of it might go away.

'And taste it. The metallic flavor of the crimson liquid. Share and let the other people understand my misery.'

He remembered when he enrolled to the academy. His father was reluctant to take his place among the other parents escorting the other children. If not for his _brother_ insisting to go with him and forget his mission, his father would have not come.

His brother.

_Itachi receiving the rank of Anbu captain at thirteen._

His perfect brother...

_Itachi carrying him at the back with a smile_

How he loved him…

_Itachi standing over their parents corpses_

How he loathes him and despises him.

Sasuke punched the closest wall making it crack. He retracted his fist, bloodied.

He lets go a long breath and lets his anger, frustration and hurt fly away to the air leaving just numbness and emptiness.

He wipes his hand at his soaked dark blue shirt and put both of his hands at his pockets. Once more he is in control and able to think clearly.

He cast one last look at the now empty academy grounds.

Others should not experience the same things as he did. He would protect those ignorant fools from the kinds of people like Itachi. Because no matter how terribly stupid and clueless they are, they don't deserve such fate.

Or maybe they do…

No matter. Once more he has mastered himself and his goal is clear against his mind.

He made his way to the stairs.

How ironic that the one he had loved most is the one he hates the most.

A small voice in the back of his head whispered.

"_And how ironic that you love him still…"_

* * *

The blond wrote in a quite easy pace. His tongue stuck out at the side, sometimes he would erase what he wrote furiously only to keep writing again.

Naruto earlier tied his slightly long hair in pigtails. A few strands however left stubbornly uncooperative as he blew away some strands of his bangs away from his eyes.

A white band tied around his head is marked with written words of, "You can do it." With an additional peace sign at the end.

The door opened, signaling Iruka's return.

The chunnin tilted his head sideways and looked at the blond weirdly and snickered. "your hair, new style?"

Naruto hands the paper to his sensei. It was long and difficult; it makes him glad that he actually listened to Ten-nii's tutoring.

He glared. A small anger vein appeared as well as a blush of embarrassment. "THERE IS A REASON FOR IT! I tied it so that it wouldn't bother me while I take the exams." He untied his hair and lets Iruka ruffle it in an affectionate elder brother like manner as he pocketed one of the bands and tied his hair back in a short ponytail with the other.

"Why don't you just cut it?"

Naruto stuck out his tongue at the older man. "No way! Demo…I guess I wont let it grow longer than this."

Iruka scratched his head. 'Come to think of it, Tenpou-san also has long hair. Is it because Itachi influenced them?'

He gave away none of his thoughts however as he smiled amusedly at the blond. "…And the band at your head?"

Naruto pouted, "You made me stay here and take that horrible test! I'm so weak from hunger I had to tie that to make me concentrate and forget my poor tummy from the images of food I keep on thinking!" He whined.

The brown haired chunnin laughed. "Well, you're free to go and eat now Naru-chan. I have to stay here and check your paper."

The whiskered blond nodded enthusiastically and waved his hand. "Hai, hai. Arigato!Bye-bye Iruka-sensei!" With that he was gone before Iruka could blink.

Iruka blinked.

Blinked again and chuckled to himself as he shook his head. He sat down and began his work.

…………………

The rain is unrelenting. Sasuke walked the academy grounds fully intending to go back to his house.

_Pitter…patter _

The sound of water droplets hitting the surface of the umbrella Tenpou held to protect himself from the wetness.

_Pitter. Patter _

The sound of the droplets hitting the ground that Sasuke treads.

At the same time both individuals caught sight of each other from still a way off.

_Pitter. Patter_

_5 seconds…_

_Pitter… Patter_

_2 seconds…_

_Pitter…_

_1…_

Both of them are about to pass each other. Sasuke looked at the man. Tenpou looked at the boy.

Tenpou's eyes turned to crescents behind his small square frames and he smiled.

Sasuke merely looked at him devoid of emotion

…_Patter_

Both individuals had passed without breaking their pace. Tenpou didn't look back.

"Ten-niichan! Mitte miru. I have a head protector see!"

Sasuke didn't look back as he passed the gates.

"Hai. That is very good Naruto-sama. Come, let's go home. I had prepared something to celebrate your passing."

"Yey!"

Naruto smiled happily as he went beside his Ten-nii and grasped his hand. Tenpou smiling back squeezing lightly at the younger boy's hand but it was both clear them that both of their attention is not really unto each other.

Tenpou is watching in hidden fashion at his superior's brother.

Naruto is watching in hidden fashion at his lover's brother.

* * *

**A/n:**

**Just a note:**

**The relationship of Itachi and Sasuke are purely platonic. You know, brotherly love and shit like that. **

**I just don't wanna confuse my readers who like to read between the lines.**


	6. chapter v

**Gomen for the very long wait. Please read and review! Remember it's the only thing that motivates me to write.**

**WARNING: short chapter ahead.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own it. **

**Chapter 5**

Naruto crinkled his nose and cocked his head to the right in the wonder in front of him. He looked at the large white pillow with suspicion before poking at it. It squirmed.

His big blue eyes bugged out. "H…hello?" He asked uncertainly. And much to his surprise, "Hello." The pillow answered back. While he was perfectly willing to accept the pillow as a living thing and speak to it as such, He wasn't honestly expecting it to answer him. Once he'd recovered from his initial surprise, he considered the creature thoughtfully before speaking again, choosing the most important question that came to mind.

"Do you like being a pillow?"

"I like pillows."

The blond noticed that it hadn't answered his question, but he let it pass. "Do the other pillows like you?"

The response this time was said somewhat slyly. "They worship me."

His jaw fell. "You're a .. a pillow god?"

"You could say that." There was such a thing? How could he not have known this? He felt a bit humbled suddenly—

'I am speaking to the God of Pillows! Well, the pillow did sound surprisingly intelligent.'

He was still contemplating this when the voice inserted into his thoughts:

"Naruto-sama, as much as I like seeing you stare and rode the pillow for hours, I must remind you that you have to be at the academy within ten minutes." Tenpou stood by the door of his room watching him with a hint of amusement and fondness.

'Nani?'

"NANI!" Naruto scrambled up and threw dived to his closet to find his clothes. Tenpou nodded his head and closed the door smiling to himself at his young master's antics.

* * *

"_Double ranked ninja!"_

Iruka merely smiled softly as he ruffled absentmindedly at the whiskered blond boy's hair who is at the moment grinning somewhat sheepishly yet proudly when confronted at the other academy genin graduates outbursts of his jounin vest wore over his usual clothes.

"Hai, it is because Naru-chan here has already taken the jounin exams at another village and passed."

Meanwhile a certain Uchiha is gripping strongly at the edge of the table.

A pink haired girl raised her hand. "But sensei. If Naru-chan is already a jounin why did he took the genin exams?"

Iruka's eyes gleamed and he raised a finger, looking more like an eager teacher just about to handle his first class. "It is because Konohagakure is different from the other villages, while we acknowledge a certain foreign ninja's previous rank, there will be no short cuts and that shinobi would be forced to become a genin once more.

Question: tell me, what are your ideas of what are shinobis really?"

From the back Shikamaru made a muffled groan. "Jeez, we already passed and he's still making lectures."

A boy raised his hand. "They are the people that protect the village and the clients."

A girl followed next. "They handle the dirty jobs like assassinations and other stuff."

"Shinobis are tools of war." A certain boy with glasses and high collar muttered loud enough for the teacher to hear.

The brown haired chunnin nodded approvingly and pointed the _Jounin_ Naruto to an empty seat which the boy took immediately with relief. It is quite uncomfortable being stared at you know.

"Right, while your definitions are correct and yes, shinobis could be considered as tools, they are first and foremost just employees. If a ninja from another village transfer his alliance to another village with the approval of both Kages then the ninja would retain their rank. Because of that Naruto is still a jounin…"

Sasuke is now gripping the table so hard that his knuckles have turned white.

"…But Konohagakure have higher requirements than the other villages. That certain nin would have to climb his way from genin to other higher ranks. Naruto for example will not be allowed to accept missions higher than class B and if he does been assigned to a higher mission he would have to be accompanied by a superior jounin. Until his other rank (genin) would reach his other rank he will have to be contented with lower missions. The requirements are quite a bother to fulfill but it helps by building up loyalty that way."

"So it means that Naru-chan could have individual missions aside from the missions given to his team?"

"Hai."

A whisper of awes can be heard from the back. Iruka picked a paper from his desk.

"Now, for the teams…"

**Break:**

A knock came from the door. "Hokage-sama, the council wants to speak with you."

Sarutobi sighed and massaged his temple. 'I suspected as much.' He turned to the amazement that is Tenpou who has already finished a half of the paperwork that normally takes, him, the third, three days to finish.

"Tenpou-san, would you like to come with me?"

The younger man looked up from his work and pushed his small metal frames back. He smiled kindly. "Hai, thank you Hokage-sama." He arranged the documents before standing up and following The Third.

* * *

"I see that Uchiha Sasuke is rookie for this year." An old woman in white robes observed as she read the profile of the said so Uchiha.

An old man beside her wearing similar white robes replied. "It is already expected as the sole survivor of the gifted clan." The woman nodded before picking up another profile. There is a picture of a whiskered blond boy pasted at the upper left corner.

"However…"

"Explain yourself Sarutobi."

"Why are we not informed of this?"

"Why have you let this Kyubbi vessel back in the village?"

"Why have you let this boy enroll at the academy!"

The third merely lets a small spark of chakra light up as his pipe and places it at his mouth before looking at the two. "Miyabi…" he looked at the woman, "..Tsuyoshi…" He turned to the man, "I don't even see why I'm called just to be asked by these questions."

"ARE YOU BLIND SARUTOBI!" Tsuyoshi raged.

"If this DEMON is back then it is but important for us to question if you really know what you're doing." Miyabi hissed.

"To put the villagers at risk…."

"Tsuyoishi." The third tried cut in.

"…is questionable whether you are still fit to be hokage."

"That monster should be contained…"

Sarutobi balled his hands to a fist his tone made a hint of warning. "Miyabi I don't think that…"

"…Or better yet IT should be executed."

"It makes us wonder Sarutobi whether you have turned senile."

"To put such threat to the village, you better find a successor quick Sa…"

"ENOUGH!" The third thundered shutting up the council immediately. Tenpou who is standing by the wall remain his face completely blank.

"You have overstepped your boundaries. What I decide and take action to is none of your concern."

"It is our concern if…"

"I said SHUT UP MIYABI! The council has been formed to serve as the advisers of the current Hokage as well as the back up power in authority when the position for village leader is vacant. Until I still remain in reign you two have no right to question my decisions and beliefs."

"Sarutobi we…"

The third glared at Tsuyoshi. "UNTIL then I suggest you two to keep your opinions and orders to yourselves. I don't need ignorant fools trying to sway and distract me."

The woman gasped and the Tsuuyoshi sputtered. Sarutobi lets a small smug smile form at his lips.

"Know this Miyabi, Tsuyoshi, it doesn't matter how long I have known the both of you but this continuous attempt to take over my power has tire me. As of this day, I officially disband and remove the council from power."

"You can't mean that."

"You need us!"

Sarutobi chuckled and put on his headdress as he gestured Tenpou to follow him out. The younger man nodded. "I suggest that you find other jobs at your current 'vacation'. I believe we are in need for a few cleaners?"

Tenpou smiled. "Hai, there is an opening Hokage-sama." The third chuckled again before waving at the two previous council members. "I'll be waiting for your application forms, till then have a nice day." With that the door closes leaving two stunned and unbelieving seniors.

**Break:**

Just as the door closes, Tenpou bowed low. "Hokage-sama, I'm sincerely grateful for defending the young master. But is it wise?"

Sarutobi lets out a small laugh and motioned for his secretary to straighten up. "Bah. Forget it Tenpou-san. I would have been more than a fool if I let them stay."

The two of them walked towards the veranda. Tenpou reveled at the touch of cool wind meeting his skin. The third slightly lowered his hat, partly covering the sight of his face. "…back then, those two are one of my closest friends. Miyabi and Tsuyoshi gave sound advises and are very compassionate towards the people."

"…"

"But then, they started to hunger for power. I knew about it yet I let them slide. I let them abuse my trust in hope that they would get better and forget about it, instead they grew worse."

'It wasn't the first time that had happened.' A certain face of a pale skinned student of his flashed at his thoughts.

Tenpou leaned at the stone railings with his arms crossed as he watched at the distance. "…It is hard to resist the call of temptation when you could hold it in minimal reach. However, there are just too many people that would succumb to it as well there are just too many who are too blind and immersed to the past doings that they could not see the present."

The third breathed out. Smoke curling from his lips. "Only a content man would refuse such call but they are right about one thing.." At this Sarutobi lets his lids fall shut to crescents, at the same time, the action magnifying the laughter lines at his aged face. "…I am too old for this job."

He dramatically mocked a sad sigh. "If only Naruto-kun isn't so young. I would put him to my seat pronto."

The younger man laughed. Sarutobi smiled, his soft voice barely heard but himself. "Fool me once, shame on you…"

Tenpou smiled knowingly as he heard the words. "Fool me twice, shame on me."

The third laughed, easily masking it with false cheer. 'Yes, I may be a fool in more ways than one. But until I still have a single breath left in this old body, I'll protect and do what I can for the children who carry the wheel of fire.'

**Break:**

"Bastard old man!" Kisame ran his Samaheda through a fat balding old man like a saw. "You gave me the wrong map!"

Itachi merely looked stoically as he stood by the doorway of the mapmaker's house.

Needless to say, the mapmaker could only answer in guttural sounds at the swordsman's action. Kisame cursed again before letting the quickly cooling body fall to the floor. He swiped another map at the table before turning his heels. Itachi nodded and they both left.

* * *

The brunette looked at the piece of drawn parchment at his hands with narrowed eyes before looking up front. He blinked and looked back down again this time with his sharingan activated. A small frown pulled down his lips as the thought of, 'That Mountain is not supposed to be there.' Crossed his mind.

He turned the map upside down yet still he made no better sense at where they are. Kisame, a little off by his back seems still pleased at what he did at the old man back at the village very far west.

A little bit annoyed and a little bit frustrated Itachi righted the map once more and try to make sense of it. His eyebrows twitched when his line of sight falls at the bottom right corner.

"**Earth country…"**

Kisame who is whistling stepped up to his side. The brunette thrusts the map at the blue man's chest and uttered, "You are an idiot kisame."

Bewildered, he looked down. A few moments later a loud cry of anger can be heard throughout the region. Itachi merely covered his face with one of his hands and shook his head.


	7. Chapter vi

**Yo Minna! So sorry for the delay. I have been too busy being the school's bitch I haven't had the time. I also didn't have enough time to do this chapter well so expect it to be quite sucky.**

**Thank you for the reviews and continue reviewing. If this chappy really do sucks then I may just do a revision. Besides, it's your feedbacks that motivate my sorry lazy ass to work in the first place.**

**Warning: Lime, Solo ahead. And bad fighting scenes. I couldn't right a decent one even with my life dependent on it**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto is not mine but I have Itachi's soul. I bought him on E-bay**

**Chapter 6**

"…Is that him?"

"Doesn't look like a demon…."

"….whisker marks…."

"…brainwashing the…."

"…Maybe not really…"

"….pretending to be innocent…."

"…monster in disguise…."

"…demon…"

"…fox…"

Naruto bit his bottom lip before unconsciously seeking the hand of his guardian. Tenpou clasp the smaller hand at his own and gave a small squeeze as they continue to walk with groceries at his other hand.

It's been too long.

He's never gonna get used to this.

He's never gonna get used to the cold eyes and harsh whispers.

But that's good right? He's not supposed to be used at being treated lower than trash right?

He felt his Ten-niichan's thumb rub comfortingly at the back of his hand and he quenched the urge to once again hide at a wild grinning persona. It-chan says it's okay to mask yourself sometimes. Just enough to prove to people that you're strong and far from breaking but not always ne?

Everybody pretends to be someone else too demo…It-chan says…It-chan says…

'That I should never hide myself unless necessary. 'Cause if I do become Hokage then it's not really me but someone else.'

Tenpou closed the door at there house and left the groceries at the floor in favor of giving his young master a hug. Naruto wrapped his arms at the older man's neck and laid his blond head at the other's shoulder simply letting himself be comforted. Whatever happens, he's not alone anymore.

**Break:**

Sasuke is pleased.

A fist slammed at the training log.

Yup. He's just so darn happy that he's bouncing off the walls.

He threw another punch almost strong enough to make a crack.

And he's soooo fuckin' honored that he was able to meet _another_ young jounin in history with the form of a seemingly idiotic blond nimrod.

The wood chipped.

Great. Just darn peachy great.

This was the sight that greeted the whiskered blond when he was looking for a training area. A one gloomy and pissed looking young Uchiha busily beating a log to submission.

"Ne, Ne, that looks like it hurts. Maybe you should go easy."

Sasuke turned his head and glared coldly at the source of his distaste before returning to his training. (aka self inflicted torture)

The log cracked and a few splinters of wood flew at away. Sasuke raised his bloody hands and continued to punch.

Naruto fumed slightly and raised his hand to a fist, swinging it around. "MEAN! You're a mean jerk! See that I care if your bones break or…or die from blood loss or something. Hmph!

Sasuke stopped halfway at his movement and slowly, very slowly he turned around to see the young blond with arms crossed at his chest and pouting angrily with head turned to the side.

The brunette regarded this with a blank face.

'How? How could this…boy become a jounin? Why?' He looked up to the heavens and asked silently.

Sasuke doubts that the whiskered blond even could hurt a fly with that ...ugh! bright lighted innocence.

Meanwhile Naruto continued to rant inside his head. 'Stupid uncaring meany. Can't even show the least amount of gratitude to someone caring for him.' He inwardly cried. 'Waiii! It-chan! Your outoto is really mean! He glares at me all the time even during at the academy and…'

"Fight me."

'…and thinks he's almighty and now wanting to fight me….huh?' the blond whipped his head to look at the taller boy only to see that the said so boy is already in a fighting stance.

"I said fight me dobe." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"No. you are injured and ….WHO YOU CALLING DOBE! (technically though, Sasuke _is _right. He is last in the class.) I'm so goona kick your butt you bully!" Naruto fumed as he took a stance. Immediately though his anger dissipated only to be replaced by a thoughtful face.

Sasuke shrugged at the change of reaction and just rushed forward. He lunged and punched with his bloody fist. Naruto merely evaded by turning to the side letting the brunette pass. He pushed the older boy at the back making Sasuke loose his balance. He regained by putting his hands at the ground, using them to force his body to make a complete revolution, making a sweeping motion intent of hitting the boy with his feet at the chest. He pushed his hands off the dirt.

Naruto crouched real low and let the brunette passed overhead, Sasuke landed behind him and the older boy turned with his foot raised proceeding with an ax kick. Naruto caught the kick at the back of his head with his hands and grasped tightly at the older boy's foot. He whirled around and tossed Sasuke to the air.

All this while he still has that thoughtful look at his face and his baby blue eyes…they betray nothing but constant calculation of what the brunette would do next. And all this while it grated on Sasuke's nerves. At air, Sasuke formed seals with his hands.

"**Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!"** He blew a large ball of fire towards the other boy. Naruto raised his hand, stomped his right foot to the ground and enforced chakra at his hand. He brought his hand down in a slicing motion, cutting the ball of fire in two that still is quite a distance.

Shocked, Sasuke almost gaped. Never before he heard or saw someone do that, and what's bothering him more is that Naruto wasn't even surprised, he still had this calculating look on his face.

He made a point to look for that said boy as he descended to the ground, already planning his moves. He blinked, the blond disappeared. Naruto disappeared! In less than a second he's gone and the only trail of him being where he was earlier was the dust at air at that spot. He silently cursed.

An inch before his feet touched the ground Naruto appeared in front of him and gave his chest a hard open palm strike making him sail to the air. His feet skid at the training ground as he continue to fly back, he cursed and flipped this time his hands helping in trying to gain hold as he continue to skid back. He gritted his teeth.

Finally he stopped. He raised his head to look up and just saw how far the distance has gone. He shakily stood up only to fall to his knees and cough.

Now he sees why. Why Naruto is promoted to his rank. He cannot fight him at level ground.

'I won't fight. The gap is already too big as it is. He's strong and worthy of the title but that doesn't make me happy about it.'

He glared at the outstretched hand in front of him and slapped it away. ( Imao, Sasuke is such a sour guyabano. ) "I don't need your help." He can stand on his own. He doesn't need anyone's help. He doesn't need anyone.

A little bit hurt, Naruto stuck out his tongue and made a face. "Baka Sasuke!" He turned around fully intent to stomp away when…

**Crack!**

He collided hard at a tree. 'gahh! Where did that tree come from!' The whole tree shook at the force of the hit. Naruto slid to the ground to his butt. His feet at either side of the tree as he look up to the offending object with a huge bump at his forehead.

His eyes started to water. He put his hands to his forehead. "OWWWWIIIIEEEE!"

Behind him, there was silence until the distinct sound of a snicker which he was in too much of pain to hear. Sasuke couldn't hold it any longer. He laughed out loud. He clutched his stomach as he continues to laugh hard. "….You…hahaha...You…really are…..ahahaha… a _dobe_!"

Naruto turned to glare at him but it didn't have the desired effect as the brunette almost doubled over in laughing. "MEAN! SASUKE. MEAN!I HATE YOU!"

Sasuke merely wiped a tear out of his eye as he tries to control himself. A few snickers escaped his mouth though as he knelt in front of the blond. He doesn't understand. He saw that Inuzuka kid do more clumsy and stupid stunts than the boy in front of him but somehow, he just couldn't help laughing Naruto's ill luck.

His earlier negative feelings gone, he pried the blond's hands off and inspected the bump. It's big. It's big as grapefruit. He snickered again. "You're such a dimwit Naruto."

"Hey!" Naruto protested but let the older boy inspect it.

Sasuke pulled something from his pockets. He produced a plaster from his hand and wrapped it at the blond boy's head. He always brought bandages and first aid supplies because of bruises and cuts he manage to always attain when in lost during his training.

He doesn't know why he's so helpful all the sudden. All that he knows that now he feels better than he did in many years. He poked the bump.

"Hey! Owww!" Naruto hit him with a fist at his chest like a child.

He snickered again and stood up. He dusts his white shorts and held out a hand.

Naruto watched the hand in front of him. It is bloody, filled with cuts and dirt. He remembered that he had sported nothing but a bump at his forehead.

"Are you going to stare at it or grab it idiot?" Sasuke asked now feeling awkward for some reason. Naruto stuck out his tongue at the older boy and grab the hand that helps him stand up.

For some reason, something in Naruto's chest swelled and felt warm. Sasuke snorted at the seemingly weird boy and pocketed hands and walked away.

"dobe."

He rolled his eyes as he evaded a stone aiming to hit his head from the back and ignored the yell.

"I'M NOT A DOBE!"

Unknown to both, they were both smiling.

**Break:**

"So?"

**Chop.**

"So?" Sakura feigned innocence as she continues to chop the vegetables at the chopping board. Her mom raised an eyebrow as the woman rolled the cooked rice at her palm.

"Who are your teammates?"

**Chop.**

Sakura giggled and smiled widely. She threw the unnecessary remains at the trashcan and made a move to grab a carrot beside her. Her eyes are turned to crescents as she faced her mother. "I have Sasuke-kun at my team!"

"Oh! Then you're pretty lucky then." Her mom smiled as she continues to do more rice balls.

Sakura nodded her head. "Hai." She giggled. "I also have the probably cutest boy at my team too."

"Cutest?"

"Hai. His name is Uzumaki Naruto."

Mrs. Haruno stiffened. "Uzumaki Naruto ka?"

Sakura hugged herself tight as she imagined the boy. Oh how he wish she could hug that boy to oblivion. "He's so cute Kaasan. He has these beautiful big blue eyes, golden blond hair and such adorable personality."

"Ah I see." Ms. Haruno muttered softly as she stood up and wiped her hands. She faced her daughter, "Listen, Sakura. Keep away from that boy as much as possible. He's very bad."

"Naze? And how am I to do that, he's my teammate." Sakura asked confused. "I know that," Her mom replied irritated. "I'm saying just don't' get close to him. Don't befriend him. Don't do anything. He's bad news girl."

Sakura remained silent and resumed her earlier task of cutting the vegetables. Her mother's brows furrowed and she opened her mouth to talk when her husband's voice floated from the other room. "Dear. Can you help me out here?"

She hesitated a moment, shooting her daughter a last concerned glance before leaving the room.

**Chop.**

Sakura mulled her mother's words. 'It can't be. Naruto-chan seems so innocent and cute to be bad.'

'**_Right, right! That old woman's going senile!'_ **inner Sakura pumped up her fist. Sakura snickered at that.

**Chop.**

Maybe she'll bring Naruto-chan lunch tomorrow. Oh yeah and Sasuke-kun too. She smiled as she thought of brining some sweets for the blond boy too. He looks like a sweet loving boy.

**Chop.**

'Right. Kaasan doesn't know what she's talking about.'

**Chop.**

**Break:**

**Time change…**

"Baka Kakashi-sensei." Naruto grumbled as he stood in front of the wide area with grass as tall or taller than him.

"Do we have to Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura complained. The silver haired jounn just flipped a page at his book. "Well, get to it. The sooner done the sooner finished as they say."

Sasuke sighed. As much as how stupid their missions seem to be, they really have no choice. "Ne, ne, Sasuke. Maybe you could do that fireball thingy and just burn these all away." Naruto whispered at his ear. He smirked. True that thought is tempting but…

"Dobe." He moved away and began his task. "NOT A DOBE!" the blond yelled before he too marched away with a semi long blade at his hand.

"This is so stupid." He raised his hands and brought down the blade chopping…

* * *

….chopping the head off completely out of his shoulders. Itachi swiped his sword in the air to remove the excess blood and wiped it with a clean cloth. He once more hid his weapon beneath his cloak and watched the head roll to his feet.

He never did use his sword he received from being an ANBU much. He reserves that only when he's pissed or irritated. A small frown marked his lips as he kicked the head away to the cowering and crying women. "worm."

The sight has become redundant. Though no visible signs or any signs of the matter can be seen, (heck, Itachi never shows signs of anything.) Itachi is growing weary. Weary and empty of killing fools as well as weary of following orders.

The women shrieked in horror. Kisame grinned in pleasure at the sight. "Yo, Itachi." The brunette turned his crimson eyes to his partner.

"You finished?"

He nodded his head and turned his heels, heading for the establishment they are staying in. Kisame grinned wickedly at the women.

Itachi never bothered to know what Kisame did to the people he left to him. He didn't care. All that he knows is that whatever his partner does is effective. There are no signs of blood or the body for the matter. And when the blue man got back to their dwellings he always seem to be quite full.

He had a suspicion but let the man do what he does nonetheless.

He stops momentarily. "I'll be at my room. Don't disturb me." He started walking again.

He needs a vacation.

* * *

Water falls down on Itachi's bare form as he meet the shower with his head up and eyes closed. Slowly he lets one of his elegant hands caress his body, teasing his own nipples before continuing southwards.

"..Na…ruto…"

He doesn't know how long of this he could take. With him being destroyed inside faster that he anticipated, added with the absence of his sun, he does not think that he could stand another month any longer.

He bowed his head as he leans his other hand at the wall to support his shuddering form as he slowly strokes himself. He moans.

It's been six months. Too long.

He partly opens his eyes and a small smile quirked at his lips as he imagined his blond lover kneeled before him trying to fully swallow his length. Naruto never did manage to so the boy would just place both of his hands where his pink colored lips could not. At this thought he shuddered and moaned louder as once more he closed his eyes.

It is a good thing that Kisame is outside.

"Naru…Naruto…"

He relinquished his hold of the wall and grabbed his cock with both hands almost painfully yet deliciously tight as he continues his strokes at a faster pace. 'Cause his Naruto's hole is as tight like that. He remembered, or maybe tighter and hotter still. He threw his head back, eyes tightly clenched and his moist lips parted at a shape of an O as he came with a soundless scream.

The report coming from his servant arrived earlier that morning telling of his sunshine's progress.

…_Naruto-sama is doing well as a double ranked ninja. I imagine how much it is frustrating him as well tiring his patience that he is so. But we both know that Naruto-sama is not one of the patient types. He would almost always ask for a higher mission with his genin teammates or when he's doing his own…_

He felt his energy go down as his heartbeat go slower and he leans back at the wall and slides down at the shower floor. He watches with a partly tired, dazed, and somewhat sorry feeling as his semen gets washed and go drown the drain along with the still ongoing water.

Nirvana. Almost, but not quite. Something or mainly someone is missing and he's regretting pleasuring himself every time.

Because that never should happen; He never should come without his lover with him.

…_Sasuke-san is also doing quite well with his training however not in the same degree of what you're expecting. Sasuke-san is always troubled and I heard that he's always brooding from Naruto-sama. However, watching those two interact or quarrel, the young master seems to go pass Sasuke-san's cold exterior quite easily as he does to you…_

So…it appears to be that his little brother is starting to care about _his_ blond and he is still _troubled _at what he did to their clan. He inwardly chuckled at how Tenpou delicately put his outoto's power hungry and angsting state in a much less disturbing word.

'Foolish little brother. Really foolish.'

He sighed as he stood up and turned the shower off. He stepped out and dried himself with a towel, eventually wrapping it at his waist.

He would travel back to Knonohagakure. Anyway, he and his partner have already finished the mission. Tenpou always include at his report the changes at the security and the other weak points of the village. It seems that his intelligent servant knows that he would not last long. A small twitch of the lips before it was again schooled to an emotionless mask. Tenpou is annoying that way.


	8. Chapter vii

**Thank you for the reviews! Sorry for the long update, I was too busy being lazy. (grins) Read, enjoy and Review! It's the only thing that motivates me to actually work.**

**Warning: Much OOCs ahead but who cares! (honestly, I think Sasuke is the most closest one IN character in this fic.)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto is not mine, Kishimoto Musashi outbid me at E-bay. I own Itachi's sexy soul though. (cackles)**

**Chapter 7**

"Sa-chan! Sa-chan! Sa-chan! I'm not going to stop calling you Sa-chan until you stop calling me dobe!" Naruto pointed his finger angrily at his genin male teammate.

Sasuke growled and resisted the great urge to ring his hands on that whiskered blond boy's neck. He failed.

"Dobe!" He made a move to tackle the blond but Naruto jumped away laughing. "Beh! You won't catch me like that _Sa-chan._" He made a face and laughed a little more.

Sasuke's hands are positively itching to strangle that boy and beat that blond head repeatedly at the ground. It's weird how this whole _argument _started. Sasuke cursed all seven hells at that boy's perception.

Apparently Naruto picked up how disgusted he gets when someone would call his name in an affectionate manner despite all his efforts to remain impassive. This included some certain fangirls…actually make that a lot of fangirls and a certain silver haired jounin sensei in his mischievous mood. Really, considering how the blond's coming to Konoha somewhat lessens the sheer amount of …those _creatures_ stalking him twenty four seven, somehow they became more rabid because they are split into two _tribes_ with the sole objective to irritate each other and outdo each other to no ends resulting to make his eye tick in a daily basis.

And those in between or those who could not decide which _tribe_ to swear their alliance to like a certain pink haired teammate aren't really helping the situation by double teaming both _tribes_.

Really, and people wonder why he's so easily aggravated. And of course, who wouldn't want him aggravated? No, of course not the bouncing ball of strawberry sunshine over there. Whoever gave you that idea?

"Sa-chan! Sa-chan! Sa-chan…….."

'C'mon Sasuke. Just ignore him and walk away. It can't be too hard would it?' He tries to summon whatever patience he could muster at that moment to imitate a rock. Stoic and emotionless, the type of persona he's so trying hard not to break. Really, Naruto is so damn giddy and hyperactive; he wonders what the Hokage's secretary feeds him.

'Probably a shit load of energizers and bucket load of sugar.'

He scowled when Naruto made a face close to his. "What? Can't say anything _Sa-chan?_ Figures that the sole Uchiha _prodigy_ could not even beat moi even in words." The blond moved back a little and mocked a sigh.

Again Sasuke wondered not the first time but a hundredth and thirty sixth time how that boy became a jounin much less a ninja. Kami-sama must be on crack or something.

The blond is close, good, cause he's in no mood to chase him. His hand shot up and clutched Naruto's shirt pulling him close to his chest. Naruto merely squeaked in surprise.

Sasuke bends his head near the still boy. "Fine dobe. You call me that. Though does that mean I could call you Na-chan in return?" His question coming more like a statement. He pulled away and lets a small smirk of satisfaction play at his lips at the stunned, confused blinking blond in front of him finally shuts up.

His smirk turned smug at the splash of color at the blond's whiskered cheeks whether from embarrassment or anger he could not guess. Either way, any would do. Sasuke turned around and started walking away when the boy is about to make another outburst. As much as he likes to stay, he's a busy man.

He tuned out the yells and the angry shouts until a thought passed him. He paused and looked back stopping Naruto at his rant not expecting the brunette to actually turn back to him.

"See you some other time _Na-chan._" With that he continued on his way. A few seconds passed before…

"Arggghhh! Don't call me Na-chan! Sasukeeeeeeeeee!"

Naruto is perceptive but not perceptive enough.

* * *

Tenpou is sitting on his bed, the lamp at his bedside table providing a suitable source of light as he read his novel deep in the night. Thunder clapped outside as rain pellets the closed window, he sighed; closing his book he removed the square frames at his eyes and rubbed his temples. It's past midnight and he needs to get up at 4 to prepare himself for work and cook breakfast for the little master, leaving the house at five. It's so easy for him to get lost at the time when he immerses himself at those novels he favors in. He debated whether he should sleep or not. It's already morning; if he rest his eye then it would be much harder for him to wake up and all throughout the day he'll be in a drowsier mood than not sleeping at all.

He looked outside the window. 'Rain.' He absently thought. It almost always rained at his homeland. A few days perhaps of dryness then a storm at the following day.

"_Ara! What are you doing over there Ten-kun? You'll catch a cold." A brunette woman with her hair tied in a braid asked with a smile on her face as she sheltered him from the rain with her umbrella. He smiled sheepishly, "Ahahaha…You see, while I was rushing out I forgot my keys at the house. I was thinking on how to get back in without destroying the windows or doors." He absentmindedly took the groceries from her arms and carried it for her._

_She laughed softly. "Silly Ten-kun. You should think about that tomorrow. A storm is coming and you can't stay out here. How about coming over to my house to spend the night? I've got hot coco." She smiled. _

_He would have scratched the back of his head like he did once when he was a child if his arms aren't occupied at the moment. "I don't want to intrude." She chuckled, her voice sounding like bells. "You're so silly Ten-kun. I invited you in the first place. I know! I'll make you cook our dinner for tonight. Is that fair enough?"_

_He smiled at her, "Yes, thank you."_

Tenpou unconsciously shook his head and contemplated in getting up and work some documents or use the moment to light a cigar and drink some reheated coffee. It has been very hard for him to do so with the little master often with him. Having made his decision, he removed his glasses and placed them on the bedside table pulling the drawer along the way to fetch a box of cigarettes. His hand about to emerge with the box from the drawer when the door of his room cracked open letting the blinding light of the other room that's always kept on stream in. He broke into nervous sweat and had the most disturbing thought that it was Itachi about to reprimand him about even thinking of smoke.

He let the box drop and pulled his hand back quickly shutting the drawer at the same time. "Ten-nii-…" a voice slurred sleepily as the door was open a bit wider to reveal the small form of Naruto.

_A boy with brown hair and golden eyes stood by the door, the light behind him streaming in at the dark room. The boy rubbed his eyes with one hand while the other held a stuffed polar bear at the other._

The blond boy is rubbing his eyes with one hand while the other is hugging a fox plushie to his chest. In the back of Tenpou's head he finds the scene quite familiar. "Naruto-sama? What are you doing awake?"

"_I had a bad dream Otouchan."_

"I had a bad dream. It's scary. Ten-niichaaaaaannn….." Naruto yawned widely that it threatened to brak his face in half. He stubbornly kept his eyes open though. The dream was very scary and he doesn't want to be alone right now.

"Please make it go away."

"_Touchan, can you make it go away?"_

The older man smiled softly and patted the side of his bed as an invitation and immediately Naruto perked up. He closed the door quickly and scrambled up to the mattress to join his Ten-niichan. The blond made a soft sound akin to a purr of contentment as he curled up and laid his head on Tenpou's stomach while the older man covered them both with the blanket.

"Do you want me to tell you a story?" He asked as his fingers began stroking the young boy's hair. He smiled when he heard a small muffled yes from the boy. "Okay. I'll tell you about the story of the strongest ninja village in the whole elemental countries and how it fell."

Naruto blinked and looked at the older man. "It wasn't Konoha?" Normally when Ten-niichan tells him stories it's always history based resulting him to know many legends and stories about other countries.

Tenpou chuckled. "No, the village wasn't located at the country of fire in fact it was the direct opposite. The village was at the Water country. Now this village was so strong and powerful that it became an empire and had four smaller branches. The hidden mist, the hidden rain, the hidden snow and Hidden Waterfall… The whole country was looked after by the water goddess named Shiva giving the people endless blessings and fortune. But many men are not content with that especially the ruler of the empire. He wanted more. Many people wanted more. So one day…………."

* * *

Itachi looked outside the window bored as his blue skinned partner for some reason is grinning widely. He didn't say why though and just continued looking dumb happy which for some way rubbed the former leaf nin wrong. Itachi ignored the suspicious feeling that he is the source of Kisame's amusement and contented himself in waiting the busy waitress to come to their table. A tall pile of used tissue papers piled at the corner, he sniffed. For some reason he caught a cold on the way of their journey. They are currently at a restaurant at a village not far from the village of wave.

'Maybe that's why he's so amused?' for as long as he could remember he had no recollection of every getting sick.

He made a mistake by taking a peek at the Blue former mist nin and it made one of his elegant eyebrow twitch. Kisame is grinning toothily at him looking …smug. The blue guy imitated an innocent gesture of looking away and whistling to himself, totally ignoring the fact that Itachi had confirmed that he IS the source of amusement.

'He's gonna crack. He's gonna crack.' Kisame thought gleefully as he saw at the corner of his eye the pale man twitch.

"What?"

"Oh….nothing…" Kisame's grin widened even more as he saw his partner twitch in annoyance again, all the while completely oblivious to the horrified faces of the other customers near them who are staring at them.

"Kisame…" Itachi started in a tone lower than normal. A tone that hinted that he had ruffled the Uchiha's feathers. But he's not even started. He inwardly laughed maliciously.

"Sooo……We're going in a vacation huh?"

"…."

"gonna see the little blond fox chibi?"

"…"

"The chibi that makes the oh so stoic Uchiha have wet dreams?"

"…" another round of twitching and an anger vein. And was that a small tinge of pink? Is _The_ UchihaItachi blushing?

"The same chibi who…I dun know…wrapped an S-classed missing nin at his little pinkie?"

"…Kisame…" Another anger vein and unconscious clenching of the teacup, threatening it to break.

"The little chibi who whipped _Uchiha Itachi_ and turned him to a fluff headed school girl. _My sun…my angel…_" Kisame guffawed.

"…Kisame!" Itachi's sharingan flared dangerously redder as well as his cheeks. The pinwheels starting to merge into a point of three star shuriken.

"Oops. I think I change my mind. I'm not so hungry after all." Kisame put on a pair of dark sunglasses at the exact time the brunette was about to launch a Tsukiyomi. "I think I'll go to the beach and go watch some babes." A shit eating grin marked the mist missing nin's features as he stood up. "Have fun weasel." And just like that Kisame disappeared from the door.

"Excuse me sir. May I take your order?" The waitress asked. "Sir?" Itachi gritted his teeth together as he grounded out his order icily still staring at the empty doorway.

"Shark fin soup."

……………………………………………………………………

Kisame whistled to himself and took out the checklist in his pockets. "Get the wrong map Check. Get another wrong map Check. Buy reflective sunglasses. Check. Piss the weasel. Check."

He got three more things to do. Buy that weasel hat he saw at the shop, piss Uchiha again, and buy fish food and groceries for his stay at his hidden house at Wave. He took a pencil and wrote another reminder to annoy the fluff boy before they part ways.

Really, that man should be thanking him for what he's doing. He's making such progress in kicking that damn stoicness away. The cold was just an added bonus much to his joy and the Uchiha's misery. He took another notebook and jot Itachi's progress and his achievements.

The brunette is doing good. He was actually threatened with the sharingan (of course he had thought that would be the case. That's why he brought some shades.) and he made the fluff boy blush. He grinned toothily managing to scare off near passersby's with his sharp teeth. He put back his notebook and checklist. Now… 'I have to buy that hat made out of pure weasel fur. I bet weasel boy would look good with that on.' Kisame grinned wider achieving the task of making the whole street look abandoned. (A/N: excuse me for the oocness. It's just that Hughes from fma kept on dancing in my head and I love that guy also how he always annoys Roy. Tsk. If only he wasn't married…I could use a guy who could make me laugh to the point of death. ) He whistled as he walked the empty streets.

* * *

"Achoo!" Naruto rubbed his nose. That was the fourth time he sneezed consecutively, Tenpou absentmindedly handed him a tissue as the older man continued writing in his scroll.

The blond blew hard and sniffed, crinkling his nose. What was that about? Was someone thinking about him? A grin formed at his lips. It must be it-chan!

"Yup. Yup! That must be it." He nodded his head furiously, Tenpou, all too used at his young master's antics and his tendency to talk to himself merely just took a sip from his cup and continued writing.

Naruto picked up his scroll and continued his studies, his lips pursed as a thought entered his mind. 'Ja…then would that also mean that It-chan would be sneezing all the time?' He inwardly wailed at the thought of his It-chan being angry at him for being interrupted at missions because of the sneezing. 'Ne, maybe It-chan wouldn't know it was me making him sneeze? Gah! I'm thinking about him again! Nooo! Bad bad! Get out of my head! I'm sorry It-chaaaaa!' He internally wailed.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm contemplating about writing a side fic about Tenpou's history. Should I go through it?

Also about the Ninja Empire…isn't it kinda, I don't know but isn't there somehow a story why there are so many ninja village with the element of water? I think so. If I do make a side fic for Ten-chan then I'll make a story about it.

What do you guys think? To write or not to write?


	9. Chapter viii

**Yo! Thanks for the reviews. It all about you guys that makes poor people like us work even without salary. Read and Enjoy also please Review! **

**Warning: Short Chapter ahead, LEMON, OOC, Naruto kawaiiness and fluffy bunny attacks.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine but I do own Itachi's sexy soul.**

**Chapter 8**

Naruto whooped for joy, the Third chuckled, Tenpou smiled, Kakashi has his eye in a crescent, Sakura is happy and Sasuke is Sasuke.

"Be ready to head out by tomorrow, as you read earlier this is a joint mission for you Naruto-kun, you and the rest of cell seven are to escort Tazuna-san as your C class mission and you, accompanied by Kakashi-san would investigate around the area for …anything unusual…"

Naruto grinned happily; he knows the hidden meaning behind Oji-chan's words. _'Anything unusual_' could imply possibilities of encountering missing nins and therefore it's their duty to eliminate or it could also mean that the village of Wave or it's surroundings is most likely keeping something of value, an info, a scroll…etc.

He mocked saluted, "yes sir!" He let his hand fall and a smile once again tugged at his lips. It's been too long… he had been doing D-class missions almost everyday and it's enough to make him ground his teeth together in frustration and annoyance.

Mou! If he was less polite and wasn't influenced by Ten-niichan and It-chan then he would have been screaming bad things then.

'Matte yo…Tazuna-san? Tazu-ojichan? Hueeeee? We're going to protect Tazu-jiji. Yey! I haven't seen Tazu-grandpa a long time now.'

He grinned cheekily to himself.

"Ja, I'll meet you guys tomorrow at eight at the gate. Don't forget to pack your supplies and bring spare underwear oh and some protection too!" the grey haired jounin giggled as they left the hokage tower.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura burst out embarrassed. That wasn't a proper way a jounin should act. They aren't little children and…hey! "You pervert!" She made a move to whack the man at the head when he disappeared in a burst of smoke.

"Mou! That old guy is such a pervert," Sakura turns towards the two boys with a cheery smile. "See you tomorrow Naru-chan! Sasuke-kun." Pinching the blond boy's cheeks before skipping away, Naruto pouted despite to himself. Why does she always do that? Correction, why do all the females he knows do that? His cheeks hurt already. Maybe it's because of Sasuke? Yup. It's all a part of the mean jerk's plan for world domination. What's his role there he can't guess yet.

'Grr. I won't submit to you Sasuke!'

He glared venomously as he could at the brunette; Sasuke raised an eyebrow and smirked. "You look like you're having constipation."

Eeeeeeeeehhhhhhh?

"What the…Sa-chan you…you….I'm glaring at you, you idiot!"

Sasuke just smirked wider and leaned closer, Naruto blinked at the close distance "I'm just telling what it is _Na-chan_.", He hit the blond at the head. "Kono usurukontachi, stop calling me Sa-chan." He step back and made a grunt as he put his hands at his pockets and started walking away.

"Stop hitting me Sasuke-baka! I'll call you Sa-chan when I want to and who are you calling an absolute moron!" Naruto yelled, his cheeks all puffed up in anger as is he is just about at the end of his patience of tackling his cocky, arrogant, mean, evil, broody, possessed jerk of a teammate.

Sasuke paused a moment, contemplating something. "Urusei yo Na-chan. Ne, how about a spar?"

The blonde perked up in interest. "At the training grounds #24?" The brunette resisted to roll his eyes and just nodded his head. Training grounds #24 is almost exactly the same as the forest of death only less wild and foreboding. If the whiskered boy had picked that then they are in for more than a spar.

Naruto grinned cheekily, "Then let's go!" He grabs Sasuke's hand and dashed away not hearing the brunette's half hearted protests of letting go. 'Eh, Sasuke isn't so bad, at least he is warm.' Naruto entwined his tan fingers to pale ones for easier hold not noticing his teammate has fallen into silence.

* * *

It was already setting when Naruto got back home. He stretched his neck and rolled his shoulders. Training with Sasuke is like playing. It is fun and he had noticed that Sasuke progressed by leaps and bounds every time they had a training session. At this rate, that jerk would grow very strong fast and much to his surprise, he doesn't find himself feeling bad about it.

'Maybe because I contribute more of his development than Kakashi-sensei? I guess he's like my own apprentice or something.' He mused as he opened the door. "Tadaima!" He yelled.

"Okaeri." Came back a soft reply.

He blinked and slowly a smile formed at his lips. That voice…He knows that voice anywhere. "IT-CHAN!" He spun his heels and looked up to see Itachi standing in the middle of the room still with his dirtied cloak and sakkat on.

The blond in question didn't even give the long haired brunette a chance to say anything as he pounced on the older man. "You're here! You're here you're here you're here!" He purred as he buried his head at the older man's chest. 'It-chan's here!'

Itachi smiled down affectionately at the boy at his arms and bends his head to kiss softly the golden mop. "Hai. I'm here Naru-chan." He wrapped his arms at the small form and stared at the ceiling as they both lay there at the floor content.

Itachi didn't know how long they lay there simply basking at each other's presence but there are more important matters needed to be done before anything else. "Naru-chan," He cupped the boy's chin and smiled softly as he felt himself drowning at those blue twin pools of innocence. His lids fluttered close as tilted the boy's head and gave him a loving kiss at the lips.

Naruto felt himself go putty right there as he clung weakly at the older man's clothing. He doesn't remember when he had closed his eyes but who cares! The brunette's breath and the barest edges of the lips brushing upon his own as they part, Itachi continued what he was aiming to say. "Naru-chan…you smell."

Whatever thoughts circling on young blonde's head came on a screeching halt. Itachi chuckled as he let his head fall back at the floor. It was definitely a mood killer. Naruto's eyes popped out as he looked down unbelievingly at the man below him.

'Whhhhaaaaaaatttt?'

"You should take a bath right now." Itachi's face just remained blank and emotionless as ever though, but he could see the mirth and mischievousness swirling around those pitch dark eyes.

Naruto felt his cheeks go hot as he scrambled up and stuck his tongue out before rushing away towards the bathroom slamming the door shut. "Itachi no baka!" He screamed.

Itachi remained where he was as he trailed his young koibito with his eyes with a lazy smile on his lips. "There's no place like home eh?" He said softly to himself as he chuckled once more before standing up preparing himself to join his blond.

He's doesn't actually smell like roses either besides…they would spend a lot less amount of water that way.

* * *

"Grr. Stupid It-chan" Naruto splashed around the foamy water and felt himself starting to pout. He grabs the floating rubber ducky and squeezed it, imagining it was it-chan at the process.

_Squeaky. Squeaky. Squeaaaaaaakkkkkkyyyyyyy…._

'How embarrassing.' He lets out a deep breath making some of the bubbles fly in the process. Stupid, stupid…Well what was he supposed to do?

'It's not like he didn't like the attention. Mou! It's not like he smells that good either!'

He flung his rubber ducky at the other side of tub (_squeaky_) and chose to clear his head and be comforted with his bubbles. Yeah, bubbles are so nice and pretty. He extended his arms and gathered a vast amount of the foam to himself. The bubbles smiled back at him, like miniature opalescent domes gathered on the water's surface.

"That's quite a collection of bubbles you have there."

So immersed with the hypnotic goodness of that is good and bubbly, Naruto didn't notice Itachi come into the bathroom with nothing but himself on.

"My bubbles!" He chirped. Hehe. Yes. He is Naruto, lord of the bubbles. He looked up and grinned. The older man made an amused sound at the back of his throat walked towards the tub.

Naruto blinked when he suddenly noticed at the long haired brunette's undressed state. He felt himself go red in a whole different reason as he lowered himself at the water to hide his blush. The period of separation just made the eldest Uchiha more appealing as he could see new hardened muscles there though still remaining his lean body. His long hair let down curtaining his pale skin and those dark onyx orbs of his that seemed to hold more than anything than his unemotional facade, Naruto refused to look southward as he closed his eyes when the water splashed and moved as a sign for the older man's entry.

He squeaked when he felt arms wrapping around his body and pulling him to hard well toned chest. He is practically sitting on It-chan's lap now with his butt exactly at the position of…….you know. Naruto blushed even redder as he opened his eyes and looked anywhere but him.

Itachi let his chin rest at the blond boy's shoulder and sighed. "I missed you." Naruto could not see his face but he could feel waves of emotion rolling out from his tall lover. His blush died as he wrapped his small arms around the pale neck. He laid his head at Itachi's chest, right above the beating heart. "I missed you too, It-cha…Itachi."

Itachi, with his eyes half lidded with content, began trailing kisses at the blond teen's shoulder to his neck. His tongue darted out and licked the shell of the ear. He made a relieved sigh once more and rests his head at Naruto's shoulder.

Naruo resisted the urge to squirm as he felt the brunette's growing erection poking his butt. And yet, Itachi didn't do anything about it. "Nani desu ka?"

Itachi yawned and pulled him closer to his chest as he leaned back at the bathroom wall. "Tired…been running non stop for two days." He said as he partly opened his lids to look at his inquisitive lover. He felt the younger boy starting to worry, "Daijobu Naru-chan. It's okay as long as you're here."

'As long as you are here to make me feel real…as long as you're here keeping me warm.'

Nartuo shook his head furiously as he pushed himself away and leaned himself at the same wall, with his hands at each side of Itachi's head. "Don't say that." He leaned closer and pressed his lips at the older brunette's. Slowly but surely he felt the kiss getting more heated and passionate as he felt the heat stirring his groin and harden what's beneath him even more. The parted, a thin thread of saliva still connecting them together, "You're just getting lazy. Making me do all the work," he grumbled. He doesn't want to acknowledge what's behind those words. What matters is that itachi is here and now….and both of their erections. Something must me done with that.

A small lazy smirk tugged at Itachi's lips as his hand snaked down to Naruto's bottom. A finger probed gently at Naruto's opening. "Please…?"

Naruto glared as the finger slowly slips inside. "Lazy." His gaze softened though as he pushed back at the intrusion. He could see that the brunette is really tired. "…uueee…" he closed his eyes tightly as he moved back and forth. They both gasped as their erection rubs to each other. "I...Itachi…"

Itachi grunted as he slips another finger. He scissoring widening the entrance even more.

Naruto bit his lip and held back a scream as he felt electric currents of pleasure overriding the pain as Itachi's fingers hit. Right. There. He felt more than he saw his lover smile as he moved back and forth in a much faster pace as is his vision clouded in a haze of lust.

The eldest Uchiha made a low soft moan both from Naruto's insistent rubbing to his own and the tightness of Naruto's ass. _'Faster…I…_' He slips another finger. "Naru…to…"

He toyed with the boy's nipples and heard him whimper.

Gods. What's taking so long...? With naruto moaning like that, pushing like that to his fingers, sucking on his collarbone like that, how much longer?

He removed his fingers hurriedly, ignoring the cry of protest when he felt the teen is loose enough. "Naruto…" dimly he is aware that his voice has gone low and partly husky by its own. Naruto nodded and lifted himself up making him miss the contact. The blond took his length and slowly lowered himself, easing and trying to adapt at the size.

Itachi felt himself tightened his hold at his lover's slim waist. He gritted his teeth at the sweet ohmyfuckinggod tightness and heat while Naruto continued his slow trek downwards unconsciously driving Itachi at wits end.

'Torture…'

Sweet, blissful bitter torture.

And what seemed forever, Naruto sat breathing heavily at Itachi's lap fully sheathed. The brunette bends his head down to kiss away the tears that escaped his eyes that had come more from pleasure than pain. His senses heightened as he grew aware of Itachi's pulsing length inside him, the fast beating of the heart beneath that pale chest, and the somehow labored breathing. He slowly moved upwards still trying to get himself used at the girth and pushed himself down with a cry he could not distinguish whether his or the other's.

A few more slips of ups and downs that could neither satisfy Itachi's needs and wants. Itachi heard himself growl as he bent towards the boy, startling him. "e…eh? Itachi?" The blonde's eyes are wide with confusion and a faint color of blush coloring his cheeks, Itachi ironed his resolved and after a brief movements and tangle of limbs, Naruto finds himself bent down on his knees with his upper body supported at the edge of the tub with Itachi at his back.

He shuddered at Itachi's warm breath teasing the back of his neck. "Too slow." And before he could reply he screamed as the brunette thrusts hard and fast cutting whatever thought lingering in his mind. "Aa…ahhh!"

He pushed back to meet each thrust with equal vigor. "You….**you**…L**az**y. I...**thought**… **yo**u were**ah**! **Tired!...** **Mmm!**" He only heard Itachi chuckle behind him. "I am."

Lost with many words of I love yous and I miss yous with at each thrusts and bubbly soapy water sloshing out of the tub, splashing at the bathroom floor. They met sweet rapture of pure ecstasy as they have reached the plateau of heaven.

"Itachiiiiiii!"

"Nnn...Naruto!"

Tenpou's knuckled fist paused as he was about to knock at the bathroom door. His eyes closed to crescents, he hummed and turned about with a conclusion that Naruto-sama and Itachi-dono would not mind if he leaved them without permission to go out and buy groceries.

* * *

The barest of sunlight flittered inside the room, Itachi opened his eyes and for once, he felt himself content after such a long time. He felt warm and too good and very much unwilling to move as it is, he is tempted to go back to slumber. He rolled to his side only to meet twin orbs of sleepy baby blue staring back at him.

The barest of smiles tugged at his lips as Naruto blinked drowsily at him; at the back of his head he noted that it was only 5:00 in the morning.

Naruto blinked again, finding it hard to keep his eyes open. "Hi Itsh-shan." He mumbled sleepily. He's too comfortable, too tired, and too sleepy.

Shhhlllllleeeeeepppppyyyyyyy…

"Hi…"

The blond yawned and moved closer and curled himself at the older man's chest. " 'Night Itsh….Haaa…-chan." Naruto felt his lids fall shut.

Itachi closed his own and wrapped his arms around the blond as they both went back to sleep. "Goodnight Naru-chan."

**Omake:**

"Waiii!" Naruto grinned. Tenpou laughed as he looked at the younger boy. "Now, now Naruto-sama. It's not right to touch other's belongings."

"Demo, its so coooolll!"

Intrigued, Itachi stepped out to the leaving room to see what the commotion is all about. His eye ticked as his vision zeroed in at Naruto. Or to be precise what is sitting on Naruto's hair.

"Look, look It-chan! Fishy-chan sent you this cool hat at the package!" The blond chirped totally oblivious at itachi's tenseness. Though he is wondering why Itachi had activated his sharingan.

"Ah…I see it." The brunette moved closer and removed the hat at the Naruto's head. Tenpou, understanding the situation much better than the blond took refuge at the kitchen where he busied himself.

"Fishy-chan is so cool to send at hat like that." He giggled. 'Ooooohhh! It even has a tail.'

Itachi made no sound and merely glance at the piece of fur at his hand before it was incinerated by black flames. He calmly turned away, ignoring Naruto's horrified look and sat at the chair by the dining table. Tenpou merely held a cup of strong brewed black coffee ready.

"Coffee?"

"Ah."

Itachi took the cup and gulped down the brew preoccupied with dark thoughts about his blue partner to notice Naruto's yell.

* * *

**A/N: Was the chapter/lemon bad? I'm worried, its my first time to write one. Gee, and to think after all the hardships of reading porn I'll be better at it. Oh well, I'll just read more and practice more. Wish me luck eh. (……) Please send me your comments via e-mail or review cause if this chapter was really bad then I'll consider cutting it and just head straight with the story.**

**I realize that a lot of my reviewers stressed out the fact that they could not understand some of the Japanese words/phrases. I would have edited that but am too lazy. Sorry.**

**Aniki/oniichan older brother/big brother**

**Otouchan Father**

**Okaachan Mother**

**Itekimasu I'm going/ leaving**

**Hai yes**

**Iie No**

**Daijobu I'm okay/alright**

**Ja mata ne see you later/ later then**

**Ohayo good morning**

**Arigato thank you**

**Gomen Sorry**

**Nani what**

**Nani desu ka what is it? (Generally a much politer form of what and note the "ka" it equivalents to a question mark.)**

**Naze/doushite why**

**Demo But**

**Tadaima I'm home**

**Okaeri Welcome home**

**Hokage FireShadow (the title given to the leader of the village of leaves)**

**Nantoka Naru (rough translation) everything would turn okay at the end/ come as it may.**

**Aishiteru I love you**

**Zutto Forever (I think…TT)**

**Datte wa …because…**

**Usurukontachi absolute moron**

**Baka stupid**

**Dobe dead last**

**Sensei teacher/master**

**Urusei shut up**

**Sigh. I hope that covers it all. Please REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter ix

**Wow. I really took a long time to write a chapter didn't I? hehe. Sorry. I was preoccupied with my other new fics. At this rate I won't get anything done. Sorry for that. **

**On a lighter note, I have started to write my first het fic and a non pairing as of yet fic too. "Orange and Lemons" and "Hydrogen" is posted and ready to be read. Not good or good enough, please review and let me know.**

**Another highlight of the day is I had finally finished this chapter! I've been agonizing and procrastinating over it for a long time and finally it's done. Yay for me and yay for my readers.**

**So read and enjoy. Don't forget to review ok?**

**Vash and Wolfwood forever:** **I see that you already have an account. Upload your saved Word document at the documents section, next press stories, read the guidelines, press new story, choose category, fill in the blanks and load the document. I hope I'm not to vague.**

**Warning: OOC, Author intermissions, sexual innuendos and fluffy bunny attacks due to Naruto kawaiiness.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. I do own Itachi's soul though. I bought him fairly at E-bay.**

**Owned**

**Chapter 9:**

"Uwaaaaahhh! I'm late. I'm late!"

The house shook and thundered, Itachi stared lazily at the ceiling tiles as his young koibito run back and forth inside and outside the room trying to get ready. Life…he contemplated just feels too good. Without his knowing a small smile drew itself at his lips, whether from the earlier activities or with just the knowledge of the doing it. He rolled to his side so that he could see his sunshine haired lover panic from one end of the bedroom and other. He made a small yawn, muffled by the pillow. He, for some reason felt ridiculously happy like he has been drugged. Beneath the covers he scratched his skin idly.

'Shower…'

He suppressed the urge to sound his displeasure as he begrudgingly tore himself away from the warm comfort of the bed and stood up lazily and sleepily. Naruto paused a moment as he caught sight of his nude form before turning a bit red and began running again.

Itachi raked his long hair with his hand sighing. He walked calmly towards the bathroom connected to the bedroom and closed the door right in front of the blonde's face who was finally finished with his packing and also about to shower.

His mind absently doing an inventory check. Why is it… that he feels that he forgot something?

"It-chaaannn! I need to take a shower now! I'm going to be late!" Naruto pounded and glared at the door in front of him, his bottom lip sticking out. 'And it's all your fault.' He mentally accused. 'Grr… Why didn't It-chan wake me? If he was too lazy to do it then he shouldn't have sealed the doors then so Ten-nii could wake me.'

From the other side of the door a devious smirk marked at the brunette's face. He remembered what he forgot now. He opened the door just to see the relieved face of the blond before pulling him in with different kind of pounding in mind.

…………………………….

Naruto moodily ate his breakfast at the same time glaring at Itachi. Not like it did much because the person in question is hidden from view with a newspaper. But judging by the smug aura the long haired brunette is exuding he could pretty much guess that yeah, Itachi knew he was glaring holes at him through the papers and liking it very much so.

Grr... And his butt just stop hurting too and now it's hurting again.

"Tenpou." Itachi held his empty cup up. Tenpou who was just staring off to space all the while holding a pot of strong brewed coffee blinked as if startled. "Uh. Hai." He walked towards his lord and poured him a cup before settling down at his seat beside the young master.

"You don't really need to hurry Naruto-sama. Hatake-san isn't the earliest person to arrive is he?" He transferred pieces of Tempura to the blond boy's plate. The other brunette in the room grunted in agreement.

At that question, Naruto stopped pouting for a moment. Come to think of it, Kakashi-sensei never came in time. Mou! Why do they come so early in the mornings anyway! He internally razzed himself.

'Baka. Naruto you baka.'

"Ehehe. I forgot." He received another helping of rice from the older man. "Arigato Ten-nii." He chirped.

"Huh? Oh, you're welcome."

Naruto tilted his head to the side in confusion while Itachi noted his servant's countenance at the corner of his eyes. Tenpou seems to be focusing intensely at an invisible dot at the opposite wall. Whatever troubling him had caused him to forget his cooling cup of coffee at his hands. Itachi folded back his newspaper. He placed them on the free part of the table and faced the blond.

"What time are you going?"

"E…Eh? Eight." Naruto turned his confused eyes to the Uchiha. "What is it?"

"It's ten – thirty."

Naruto blinked. Then blinked.

And blinked again.

"Uso!" He began to panic again as he gobbled down the rest of his breakfast as fast as he can. This is so unfair. This is so, so not fair. Why is this happening to him? He internally wailed. And it happened when It-chan came to visit too.

"Thanks for the food!" He slammed his bowl and chopsticks at the table before dashing away to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Meanwhile, Itachi followed his blond with his vision with checked amusement.

His face as impassive as ever he asked without facing the other remaining occupant of the dining room "Is there something you should tell me…" He finally turned to his servant. "Tenpou?"

The older brunette sighed and took a sip at his cup, grimaced and put it back down. It was now cold. "Iie. It is nothing Itachi-dono."

Not bothering to pry, Itachi nodded and muttered a thank you for the breakfast before standing up, leaving the room for Tenpou to attend his job.

"I'm leaving."

Itachi stood leaning at the wall watching as the younger male slipped on his sandals and strapped on his backpack. He straightened and made his way to his lover. Naruto looked up as his chin was cupped by a pale hand. Soft ebony eyes looked down on his own, his lids shut close as he leaned to the touch and convinced himself to just feel.

Fingers brushed away his bangs as soft lips pressed lightly at his forehead, then at his nose and finally at his mouth. "Be safe and hurry back." Itachi whispered before sighing, letting go and stepping back.

Naruto opened his eyes, his cheeks flushed a little. He grinned and nodded his head, "Un!"

* * *

"Naru-chan! You're late!"

The blond in question looked around searching for the snow haired jounin. Not here.

'Yokatta…' He could breathe easier now.

"Ne, ne Naru-chan. Did something happen?" Sakura asked concerned. Sasuke raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly while his other hand is raised in a prayer position. "ehehe. Gomen. I woke up late you see."

Sasuke snorted and turned away. "Dobe ga."

"You should wake up earlier Naru-chan. You don't want to turn like kakashi-sensei now would you?" Sakura admonished. The blond bopped his head up and down. "Hai, hai. Sorry Sakura-chan." He smiled then glared at the other member of Team seven. "Stop calling me dobe jerk!"

The pale boy smirked. "Dobe."

"Grr….Sasukeeeee!"

"Oi! Is that you brat?" A loud male voiced sounded halting the blond before a round of screaming would ensue. Naruto perked up, imaginary cat ears springing at his head. "Tazu-jiji!"

There standing by the gate is the old man. And he is somber! Naruto rushed to the old man with extra bounce at his steps, stopping only when he stood in front of the grandpa. Tazuna ruffled the young one's hair. He chucked, "Still girly as ever eh brat?" the question coming out more like a statement. Naruto tries to slap the hand away in retaliation. "I'm not girly."

Tazuna caught him in a headlock and knuckled his head, "You're hopeless boy. What the hell happened to your male genes? Stop pouting and be more **manly** brat. You're supposed to be a role model for Inari."

"My genes are just fine! I'm not girly!"

"No. You're just being cute which is wrong for a boy. Suave or sexy is what you need to be. Just like that guy." He jerked at thumb to Sasuke who blinked, startled. Naruto choked.

It could be because of his head still trapped in a headlock or maybe because of the whole Sasuke thing, who could ever know.

Oh.

Jesus.

Christ.

Who are we kidding? It IS because of Sasuke!

'That….that JERK! He already brainwashed Tazu-jiji's mind. That's it. Now I'm sure he's bent on taking over the world!' Naruto took big gulps of air when he finally escaped from the headlock. "I'M NOT GIRLY!"

"…"

"……."

"Did you just squeal like a girl?"

"Shut up. I did not."

"You did. I just realized that even your voice sounds like a girl."

"Shut up!"

**POF!** Out of a ring of smoke emerged Kakashi. He regarded the arguing duo with curiosity. Normally it was with Sasuke the blond fought. "Ma, those two sure are lively. What's happening?"

Sakura shook her head and didn't answer. Nothing is wrong with Naru-chan! He's perfect the way he is.

"Apparently, it is about Naruto's lack of testosterone." Sasuke drawled out lazily. He watched the two with humor sparkling just beneath his emotionless façade. "Hmm. I see." Kakashi put his hand under his chin in a thinking manner. "He is rather cute isn't he?" He observed.

Sakura nodded her head furiously. Yeah! 'Naru-chan is so cute!' inner Sakura cheered. With Naruto hair messed up like that, he looked even cuter. Like he just got out of the bed or something. ( A/N: A definite Bed head. Fuckable I say. I think a certain someone is thinking just the same thing. Hohoho…. )

Sasuke… looked away. His cheeks suddenly feel warm. Wait. Is he… is he blushing? No. No way! Unacceptable. Uchihas never blush. It's just the temperature. That must be it. It's summer and the weather are warmer than usual. His skin warming is perfectly normal.

Unless of course you take note that only his cheeks and that certain southern part of his body is heating up is caused by the weather is considered _normal_, but who's bothering with the details anyway. He's not.

It's normal.

Yep. Perfectly normal.

He shifted feeling the baggy shorts a bit tighter than usual. _It's normal!_ He just grabbed the wrong pair this morning.

Right. Everything is peachy right and normal in the world.

He shifted again. (A/N: covers mouth with a hand. Hohoho. Sasuke you naughty little boy.)

Meanwhile…

"Darn it! Poor Inari."

"Tazu –jiji! Shut up!"

"What am I going to do? His role model is girly! I don't want a girly grandson. Nooo!"

"ARGH! URUSAI!"

* * *

Tenpou paused from his writing and looked outside the window. The hokage is out playing with his grandson and once more he is left with mountain high piles of paperwork.

A bird crossed his vision.

"Kanan…"

His eyes unfocused for a moment. He sighed, removing his spectacles, he leaned his back to the chair.

Maybe he should take a break. Take a cigar or two and maybe even three cups of black coffee.

Right. He needs a break and a breath of fresh air.

He stood up; cast a final glance at the direction of the Water nation before leaving the room.

* * *

Itachi stood in front of table. The surface is covered by a thick layer of dust; in fact the whole room is covered by dust marking it as untouched for a number of years.

He picked up a faced down frame and wiped some of the dust away with his thumb revealing the smiling face of a younger version of Sasuke carried at his back while they were at the spring festival.

He closed his eyes and returned the frame back at the table once more face down.

"Outoto…" With that he disappeared in a blur, stirring no dust aside from what he had touched.

As he had left, the glass of the faced down frame cracked.


End file.
